


Something Better Then You

by EPetrovaMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Damon Salvatore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Platonic Haylijah Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPetrovaMikaelson/pseuds/EPetrovaMikaelson
Summary: At the moment, there isn't a summary.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	1. CAST

Candice King as Caroline Forbes

Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Andrea Mikaelson

(Summer Fontana as Young Hope)

Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson

Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore

Joseph Morgan as Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson

Lily Collins as Krystal 'Krysti' Elena Petrova-Salvatore

(Ciara Bravo as Young Krysti)

Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Petrova

Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner

Sabrina Carpenter as Fayth 'Fay' Rebekah Forbes-Mikaelson

(Dakota Fanning as Young Fay)

Everyone else as themselves


	2. Prologue

"Caroline!?!"Elena exclaimed, not expecting to find her best friend on the doorsteps of her home in Atlantic City, considering she had a Witch Cloak her so that her friends couldn't find her, and with a baby no less."How?"

"Unlike all those idiots back home, Elena, I remember you telling me that you wanted to visit Atlantic City at one point in your life."Caroline said, rolling her eyes cheerfully but Elena could hear something off in the blonde's voice and narrowed her eyes.

"Caroline, why are you here? And what's with the baby?"Elena questioned the blonde suspiciously. Caroline didn't miss the way the brunette glanced around with narrowed eyes, obviously looking for Damon and Bonnie, who had been the main reason Elena had ran away. All because they wanted Elena to turn her Humanity on, they did a Fertility Spell, knowing fully well that the baby wouldn't survive a month within the brunette's womb.

As Elena glanced around, she was thinking that Damon and Bonnie were hiding somewhere and were using Caroline as a distraction, again, so that they could get the upper hand and force her back to Mystic Falls. But she wouldn't go back without a fight and it wasn't like she wouldn't be able to fight back against Damon and Bonnie, because she could and would win.

Before she had left Mystic Falls, she had gone to Silas, to make a deal with him, something that she was good at. But when she explained what Bonnie and Damon had done and that she wanted the baby to survive, Silas had surprised her by laughing but had quickly explained himself when he saw the furious look in Elena's eyes. He told Elena that she didn't have to worry about the child dying because Elena was something much stronger then a Vampire or Hybrid.

She was a Tribrid.

Vampire, Werewolf, and Witch.

When Elena asked how that was possible, Silas explained to her that her Blood Properties, in a sense protected her Werewolf side from dying and that she had already triggered it, because of first actual Human Kill that she made on her way to finding Katherine and the Cure, but wouldn't be able to shift until the baby was born. As for her being a Witch, well the Petrova's had always been Witches, Elena just didn't know because Katherine never told her or Isobel.

"My Mom's dying Elena. She doesn't have long."If Elena's heart had been beating, it would have stopped and she stared at Caroline with wide eyes."And I-I can't take care of Fayth."Caroline's lower lip trembled."She's my Daughter, my biological Daughter."Elena looked at Caroline in shock and confusion."She's mine and Klaus' Daughter but he doesn't know. Elena, no one knows that I'm here or that you're here, so please, please, can you take care of her until I can get everything under control?"Elena knew what she truly meant. Caroline was breaking and sooner or later, she'd most likely flip her Humanity Switch.

A small sigh left her lips and she nodded."Fine, but why haven't you told Klaus?"Elena questioned Caroline, as the blonde handed over Fayth to her."He deserves to know and how did you even have a child with him? I mean, you're a Vampire."

"I know he does but he's busy in New Orleans and he already has a child, named Hope,"Elena blinked rapidly, she had heard the rumours but wasn't sure if it was true but seeing the look in Caroline's eyes, she knew it was."with Hayley, the Werewolf that helped Tyler break his Sire Bond?"Elena just nodded."And for the how, well, Bonnie"Elena grimaced and the blonde shared her grimace. When Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan had found out, they had wanted her to get rid of the unborn child, saying it was an abomination to Nature and that they, mainly Damon, couldn't believe that she wanted to keep Klaus' Hell Spawn, so Caroline stayed away from them while she was pregnant."told me that if the dates were correct on when Fayth was conceived, then that would have been during the same day of the Planetary Alignment."

"A Celestial Event, which would have had very Ancient and Powerful Magic that would allow you to carry this Little One to full term."Caroline looked at Elena in shock. Those had been Bonnie's exact words.

"Yeah, so you'll look after her until then, right?"Caroline asked nervously, knowing she was taking a huge leap of faith with asking Elena to look after her's and Klaus' child, she just hoped Elena's compassion over powered her hatred for Klaus.

"Of course. Just because I have a strong dislike for Klaus, doesn't mean that I'd ever treat Fayth differently."Elena said strongly."Haven't you ever heard that the sins of the Father should not be passed on to the child or something like that?"Caroline smiled, looking relieved.

"Thank you, Elena."Caroline said gratefully."Oh, her full name is Fayth Rebekah Forbes-Mikaelson, but don't tell anyone her surname is Mikaelson. And her name is spelt; F-A-Y-T-H, not F-A-I-T-H."Elena nodded in understanding and the duo watched as Caroline left with Elena gently making the baby wave bye to her Mother.

"Well then, Fayth, lets get you settled and meet my Baby-Girl, Krysti."Elena mumbled softly before closing the door and headed inside to where her Daughter was playing in her playpen.


	3. WHERE YOU LEFT YOUR HEART

****

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Salvatore Boarding School**

"Krysti!"Fay Flemming, AKA Fayth 'Fay' Rebekah Forbes-Mikaelson exclaimed as she stormed into her's and her Adoptive Cousin's slash Sister's, Krysti Flemming, AKA Krystal 'Krysti' Elena Petrova-Salvatore, room and found the brunette sitting on the floor, legs crossed. 

It was obvious that she had been meditating."What's wrong now?"Krysti asked, hazel eyes snapping open and looking at the bleach blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"I just ran into Mr. Williams and guess what he told me?"Fay snarled, crossing her arms and looked back at Krysti with a furious look in her crystal blue eyes.

"What did he tell you?"Krysti asked, raising an eyebrow at her Adoptive Cousin slash Sister.

"To pack your bags, Miss. Flemming."Dorian Williams said as he came into the room after Fay stepped aside.

"What? Why?"Krysti asked, standing up and looked at Dorian in confusion.

"Because Hope, being Hope, turned a Werewolf into a Hybrid and we're suspects."Fay cut in furiously but she kept her voice down in case one of the members of the student body passed by and overheard.

"We suspects because Hope turned a Werewolf into Hybrid?"

"You're not suspects, Miss. Flemming."Dorian said, trying to keep the situation calm."The Teachers think that if Hope turned a Werewolf into Hybrid, you two would do the same."Dorian explained.

"I'm against turning Werewolves into Hybrids because of the Sire Bond, Mr. Williams."Krysti stated, crossing her arms."My Mother, at the time when she wasn't a Tribrid, was Sire Bonded to Damon Salvatore, and he abused the Bond."Krysti explained her reason behind not turning a Werewolf into a Hybrid.

"Well, most of the Teachers don't think that. I'm sorry, Miss. Flemming's, but you need to pack your bags."

"But Aunt 'Lea's not even home. She's busy over in France."Fay argued and frowned.

"Who will we stay with if not my Mother?"Krysti asked.

"Your Father-Damon Salvatore is my Sperm Donor, not my Father."Krysti cut Dorian off. 

"Right, well, he tried to get Mr. Saltzman to agree to let you stay with him but, uh, Hayley, Hope's Mother,"Fay's glare darkened and Krysti sighed softly at the look on Fay's face."is willing to take you in and Mr. Saltzman agreed, knowing your Mother wouldn't be pleased if you went with Damon."With that said, he left.

"At this point, I'd rather be with my Birth Mother then spend my suspension with Hope and her Mother."Fay spat and Krysti sighed, shaking her head.

"Just get packing, Fay."Krysti said, already sounding exhausted."The sooner this blows over, the sooner we come back here."

* * *

**New Orleans, The Abattoir**

**With Hope & Co.**

The seven hour journey to New Orleans was spent in tense silence. Hayley hadn't said a word to Hope, who had shifted nervously in her seat from time to time. Meanwhile, Krysti spent the entire time either reading her Family Grimoire or worked on her Homework and Fay was silently sketching a girl and a Wolf.

"Can you just yell at me already?"Hope said as she, Fay, and Krysti followed the furious Hybrid Mother, who stormed her way through the courtyard of the Abattoir and towards the stairs."Seven hours of hostile silence is punishment enough."Hope said as Hayley paused and turned to look at them.

"The whole point of sending you to that School and calling you Hope Marshall was so that you wouldn't draw attention to yourself, to keep you safe."Hayley said as a reminder, and her tone told them how furious she was."Why?"Hayley asked, looking disappointed at Hope."Why did you do it?"Hope's gaze flickered away from Hayley, not able to keep eye contact any longer."What could you have possibly needed the money for?"Hayley asked questionably.

"That's my business."Hope said coolly.

"And selling your blood is mine."Hayley retorted."You had no right."

"You're being a hypocrite."Hope remarked with a scoff and Krysti's eyes widened and Fay looked at Hope in shock."You're the one that taught me; 'My Body, My Choice.'. Well, my blood, my choice."

"You are not just anybody, Hope."Hayley said, walking towards her Daughter."Do you even understand what you have done?"The Hybrid questioned Hope.

"Henry came to me."Hope said.

"And you should have said no."Hayley said without missing a beat."Hope, Henry was already a kid who was struggling to fit in, and now..."Hayley trailed off."he's gonna be only one of thee Hybrids in the World, and seen as a threat to everyone in the City. You have no idea what you've done."Hayley said, watching as Hope looked away from her again."You cannot create something without taking responsibility for it."

"What are you gonna do?"Hope snapped."Ground me"She shrugged slightly."a-and lock me up?"She questioned Hayley."I'll just whammy myself out; I am a Witch."

"And I am your Mother, and currently, I am Krystal's and Fayth's Guardian until I can get in contact with Elena and explain why they're here and not in School,"Hope glanced at Fay, who glared at her older Sister, and Krysti, who shook her head at the auburn haired girl, guiltily."which means tomorrow I'm gonna have to clean up the mess you've made before it gets worse."Hayley turned her attention to the younger brunette and the blonde."Krystal, Fayth, come with me. I'll show you to your rooms."The duo followed the Hybrid, not glancing back at Hope who watched them leave with a frown on her face, up the stairs and to their new rooms. 

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Krysti's Room**

The next morning, Hope found herself standing in front of Krysti's room."I'm sorry."Krysti looked up sharply and snapped her book shut when she saw Hope looking back at her with guilty blue eyes."If I had known my actions would get you and Fayth into trouble, I would have never had done it."Hope said softly.

"That's just it though, Hope."Krysti said, shaking her head."You didn't know. I don't blame you."Hope's eyes widened."I blame your ill made decisions and actions without thinking of others."Krysti stated and Hope bowed her head."No thanks to your decisions, I almost had to go and stay with my Sperm Donor of a Father."

"Krysti, I'm sorry."Hope said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Just go."Krysti said and lifted her right hand, as if she was telling Hope to stay silent, and swiftly and gracefully moved said hand to the side causing the door to slam shut in Hope's face.

"That was stupid."Hope turned to see Fay leaning against the wall, a few feet away from her."Seriously, she's a Petrova, Hope. When they're furious, you need to let them cool off before approaching them."

"I guess you would know all about that, considering the fact that you had to live with her and her Mother because your own Mother couldn't take care of you,"Fayth's eyes narrowed as a wry smirk formed on Hope's face."yet she could take care of your Sisters and Dad most likely doesn't know you even exist."

"Well, much like Krysti, I don't care about my Sperm Donor, and I learned a long time ago not to even bother trying to make some type of bond with Caroline, so... yeah, I don't need either of them."Fay shrugged, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world."By the way, why do you care about Krysti?"Fay asked, raising an eyebrow and Hope tensed, causing Fay to tilt her head to the side before her eyes widened in realisation."Oh fuck no!"Fay exclaimed darkly."Read my read my lips, Hope; Never in a million years would I even think of letting you date my Sister, let alone touch her in a sexual way."

The auburn haired girl blushed furiously at Fay's words. Not able to think of a comeback or lie, Hope stormed off with Fay's burning gaze in the back of her head. When Hope was out of sight, Fay returned to her room and closed her door, locking it before flopping down on her bed and tried to go back to sleep, seeing as how she couldn't get a wink of sleep last night.

* * *

**The Quarter**

As Hayley was walking through the Quarter, to the Bayou to talk with the Crescents, she decided call Elena, only to get voicemail."Hey, Elena, I really need you to call me. It's important but, uh, Hope turned one of the Werewolves into a Hybrid and got suspended for it, as did your girls, who played no part in it but the Teacher were worried, so they're with me and Hope, at the Abattoir."Hayley explained and sighed."Again, call me."She said before hanging up and continued walking.

* * *

**Manosque, France**

**Elijah's Bar**

Elena Petrova, formally known as Elena Gilbert stepped into the bar and looked around with narrowed eyes, noticing many Humans and only a few Vampires. Being a Doppelganger, Elena could never be too cautious, especially when it came having to deal with Katherine's enemies. However, only two very familiar Vampires stood out to her in the dimly lit bar.

Although Elijah Mikaelson looked different, wearing a leather jacket, a white top, and jeans, rather then the fancy suits she was used to seeing him in. That wasn't surprising, seeing as he had no memory of his former life. But what shocked Elena was that he looked as though he was trying to recognise her. The other Vampire that she recognised was Damon Salvatore, the Father of her child, or as Krysti liked to call him, her Sperm Donor of a Father.

Ignoring Elijah, Elena walked over to Damon and sat down across from him and glared."What did you want to speak about, Salvatore."

"Our Daughter for one thing, Elena, and can you stop looking at me as if I'm the plague."Damon said, smirking at her."You know you love me, Elena, just admit it."

Elena's eyes darkened and she had to breathe through her nose to keep herself from Vamping-Out."I will never love a man or Vampire who uses and abuses people, Salvatore."Elena stated coldly, not noticing that Elijah had stopped playing and had stood up, slowly making his way over to them."As for _my_ Daughter, you're not getting your dirty and bloody hands on her. You stay away from her."

"I have every right to see her, dammit!"Damon snarled.

"You have none! Not after what you tried to do to Fay right in front of her!"Elena snarled back, glaring.

"Look, this's not what I wanted to talk about."Elena raised an eyebrow at him, silently telling him to tell her what he wanted to talk about before she loses her temper, again."It's the fact that you're letting her anywhere near Klaus' Daughters and the Were-slut."

Elena growled lowly in her throat."They have names. Hayley, Hope, and Fay."Elena stated coldly."And what my Daughter does with them is none of your business."Elena added just as coldly.

"Even if it's about creating Hybrids?"Damon asked and smirked again when Elena's eyes widened briefly."You didn't know? Didn't you get a Phone Call from the Boarding School?"

"I told you to stay away from the Boarding School, Salvatore."Elena said, realising why she didn't get a Phone Call. Damon most likely told Alaric a lie, saying that she and him were on good terms at the moment.

"I played a part in helping build that School."Damon retorted.

"Yeah, you did, but that's about it. You helped built the School, but you had no right."Damon's eyes narrowed and he scoffed but Elena ignored him and continued talking."Stefan put the Boarding House was in my name, in Krysti's name, because you forget that we are related because of Silas. If anyone was to change what happened to the place, they'd have to ask for my permission. The only reason it's still a School and is called the Salvatore Boarding School is because of Caroline, remember, your Sister-In-Law? And the girls, Lizzie, Josie, and Fay, your Nieces, and because it's a safe haven for for children like my Daughter and Hope. They're the only reason that School is still standing."

"There is just no getting through to you, is there?"Damon snapped and stood up and Elena rolled her eyes."I liked it better when you were Human."

"And I liked you better when you never came into my life and ruined me."Elena retorted bitterly and watched him glare at her before leaving.

"Ex?"Elena looked to the left sharply and found Elijah standing there.

"No, yes, kind of...."Elijah sat down in Damon's seat and raised an eyebrow at her."Not really."

"One nightstand then?"Elijah asked, sounding slightly confused.

"What?"Elena exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard that you two have a Daughter, so I assumed before you both turned..."Elijah trailed off.

"No, he was turned over a hundred years ago. I was turned sixteen years ago."Elena said coolly.

Elijah blinked rapidly."I thought Vampires can't have Children?"

"Normally, they can't but I'm a special type of Vampire and my Daughter was born from a Spell."Elijah's eyes widened."I don't even know why I'm talking to you or who you are."

"Well, for some reason, I feel as though I know you. I'm Elijah."Elena stared at him for a moment before she stood up.

"I should go, get back home and deal with my Daughter and Niece, who are suspended from School."Elena explained and turned to leave, only for Elijah to grab her by the elbow, causing her to turn back at look at him.

"Don't I get a name to go with a familiar face?"Elijah asked and Elena chuckled humorlessly."It's only fair."

"Isobel."Elena lied.

"Isobel...?"He echoed questionably and Elena raised an eyebrow at him."The name doesn't fit the face."Elena chuckled weakly.

"Look, I have to go, but it was nice to meet and talk with you, Elijah."Elena said, smiling at him and before he could say anything, she Vamp-Sped out of the bar.

* * *

**New Orleans, The Abattoir**

**With Hope**

After leaving Fay alone in the hallway, Hope's phone went off. Checking it, the auburn haired Tribrid saw that it was a video chat call from her Uncle Kol and smiled, wanting to talk with someone she knew would take her side.

" _How's my little ne'er-do-well?_ "Kol asked Hope, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been better."Hope started off."How's Davina?"

" _My Darling Wife is gorging on papaya right now._ "Kol answered as Hope walked down the stairs of the Compound." _You know, Belize is beautiful this time of year. You, your Sister, and Miss. Petrova should visit._ "

"We'd love to, but...."Hope trailed off."I'm grounded and they're mad at me."

" _Grounded?_ "Kol exclaimed and scoffed." _You can't ground Witches, let alone my favourite Niece. As for Fayth and Krystal, if they're anything like their Mothers, they won't be able to stay mad at you for long._ "

"That's what I said."Hope said, beaming at Kol and ignored what he said about Krystal and Fayth."Mom didn't think it was funny."

" _Well, I'm sure it will all blow over by Mardi Gras._ "Kol answered.

"I...."Hope came to a sudden stop."I didn't think it was such of a big deal at the time, but now that it's stirred up so much trouble, I-I feel kind of bad. Especially since Krysti's also mad at me."

" _Darling, you can't get your knickers in a knot everytime you have a little kerfuffle._ "Kol shook his head at Hope." _You'll never have a moment of pleasure. And I, for one, thought you showed some real entrepreneurial spirit._ "

Hope chuckled weakly."Yeah, that's me, your friendly neighbourhood blood dealer."Hope said as she started walking around again.

" _I'm sure you've noticed by now the best people are black sheep._ "Kol stated.

"Like my dad?"Hope asked questionably.

" _I was referring to me._ "Kol said seriously." _Niklaus is in a league of his own._ "

"Seen him lately?"Hope couldn't help but ask.

" _Well, thankfully for you, no._ "Hope frowned and gave Kol a look." _Don't worry. Sooner or later, something will blow up in New Orleans. Some crisis or other always brings us back._ "

Hope nodded as she started thinking up of a plan."Ok."

* * *

**Fay's Room**

Fay was woken up to the sound of someone yelling;" _ **HOPE!**_ "At first, Fay shrugged it off and tried to bury herself further into her covers, only to hear the person yell again." _ **HOPE! HOPE!**_ "

Sighing in irritation and ready to give whoever it was that was yelling Hope's name the worst and down right painful aneurysm in history, Fay got up and left her room. Heading for the balcony to see what was wrong and found her Half-Sister, Hayley, and Krysti staring at something with wide eyes. Looking down into the courtyard, Fay was horrified to see Henry holding a dead Vampire in his arms and his mouth obviously covered in the girl's blood.

"Fucking hell."Fay cursed and Krysti, who normally scolded Fay for her bad language, felt as though she had a right to say it, this time.

."I"He looked away from them and at the girl"I made a mistake."Henry said as he laid the girl down.

* * *

**Hope's Room**

"I don't even know know that girl-I can't hear."Hope cut Henry off. She, like Krysti and Fay, were trying to listen on the conversation back downstairs, although that was nearly impossible because none of them had activated their Werewolf Curse or Vampirism.

"She-she just bumped into me and I-I just, I got so angry."Henry said, panic rising into his eyes."They-They want to kill me."

Fay turned to look at Henry calmly."Kid, just fucking relax for a few minutes."Krysti gave her a scolding look, which she ignored.

"Just..... feel better."Hope added and Henry looked at Hope, eyes wide before he started breathing regularly and sat down on Hope's bed.

"Hmm, that worked."Fay said drily."Why didn't you do it earlier?"She asked sarcastically and Hope glared at her.

"Ok. That's-That's weird."Henry said, looking up at the Tribrids."You said feel better and I actually feel better."

Hope nodded, smiling slightly."Because my blood made you a Hybrid...."Hope trailed off."so you're Sired to me."

"I have to do what you say?"Henry questioned Hope.

"Pretty much, yes, you do."Fay stated, amused."Sucks to be you, bound to little Miss Princess."

"Fay, enough!"Krysti said sharply and Fay huffed.

"Pretty much,"Hope spoke up, glaring at her Half-Sister."but don't worry, I... believe in personal autonomy."Henry nodded."But for now, stay here."Fay and Krysti looked at each other in confusion as Hope walked away, giving them a silent pleading look to look after Henry. 

* * *

**Large Time Skip**

Fay and Hope were sketching in the garden of the courtyard while Krysti was meditating when Freya came into the room."Hey Jailbirds."Freya greeted them and they looked up at the older blonde curiously.

"Hey."They all mumbled.

"I've got some news about me and Keelin."Freya said, mainly to Hope before she looked around."Where's your Mom, Hope?"Freya asked Hope before looking around again then looked back at Hope questionably, as did Krysti and Fay.

"We don't know."Krysti said honestly as Hope shrugged.

"She said she'd only be gone a few minutes but then she never came back."Hope added, glancing away for a second.

Freya's eyebrows furrowed."Where'd she go?"

"Outside, to make a call."Hope answered as Fay suddenly sensed a small shift in the air. She glanced over at where the shift had appeared and found the fountain running blood instead of water.

"Hope? Krysti? Freya?"Fay said questionably, not looking away from the new horrifying scene.

The trio looked at Fay before they turned their attention in the direction that the younger blonde was looking in and their eyes widened at what they saw. Freya and Krysti stood up, still 

"This can't be good."Krysti stated grimly."I'm gonna try call my Mother."

"You do that."Freya said firmly to Krysti before turning to Hope."I'll go look for your Mom."

* * *

Freya had left to find Hayley, only to come back with her phone."Someone found this in the street."Freya said, walking over to the girls and showed them Hayley's cracked phone in her hands. Their eyes widened as they stood up and Hope took it from a grim Freya just before it started vibrating.

Looking down at the caller ID, they found Klaus' name come up on the screen. Blinking, Hope pressed answer and held her Mother's phone up to her ear."Dad?"Hope said softly and heard silence on the other end and Krysti didn't miss the brief flash of worry in Fay's eyes.

" _I was looking for your Mother._ "Klaus finally said as he looked at the fountain, in the park he was at, of blood.

"Yeah, so were we."Hope said, licking her sudden dry lips."Uh, I don't know where she is. She's missing."

" _I'm on my way._ "Klaus hung up.

"What did he say?"Fay asked, suddenly nervous and didn't understand why she felt nervous all of a sudden.

"He's coming here."Hope said, looking at Fay then at Krysti, wondering how her Father would feel about a Petrova being in New Orleans and that she had feelings for the brunette.

Before anyone could say anything, Krysti's phone went off and she pulled it out."It's my Mom."Krysti said softly and glanced at everyone.

"You should answer it."Freya said as coolly as possible and the brunette did.

"Mom?"Krysti said questionably after putting the phone on loud speaker.

" _I got Hayley's voicemail._ "Elena stated coolly as she got in the rental car from the airport." _I tried calling her back but she hasn't answered._ "

"Yeah, um, Hayley's missing. We're looking for her and Klaus is coming back to New Orleans."Krysti said, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Elena's eyes narrowed." _Don't leave the Abattoir._ "Elena said as she started driving and Krysti and Fay shared a look at the eldest Tribrid's tone. _"I'm coming to get you and Fay and I'm taking you back to Atlantic City._ "

"Ok. Love you."Both girls said in unison.

" _Love you too, girls._ "Elena replied before hanging up.


	4. One Wrong Turn On Bourbon

****

* * *

**The Abattoir, Hope's Room**

Hope was lying on her bed, in her PJ's and had her necklace around her neck while listening to music through her headphones. However, the auburn haired Tribrid wasn't actually listening to the music but was remembering the last time she saw her Father when she was nine years old.

* * *

**Flashback**

A nine year old Hope locked the door of her room after turning the radio music up before she took off her bracelet and put it on her bedside desk. Grabbing the bag of salt, Hope made a medium size circle around her Grimoire, while the candles were outside the circle, before grabbing the bowl of water and placed that in the middle and got down on her knees, rolling her sleeves up.

Closing her eyes, Hope stretched her arms outwards before she snapped her fingers as she focused on her Magic and the candles lit. Opening her eyes, Hope grabbed the herb and swirled it around in the water while chanting her own Astral Projection Spell;" _Demitte moi, demitte moi._ "before standing up and closed her eyes, only to open them when she heard a scream. She found two people with their hearts ripped out, and one was currently in the man's, who stood with her back turned to Hope, hand.

"Dad!?!"Hope exclaimed, looking at the man's back in shock.

Klaus turned around, blood on his face and hands, looking at Hope, eyes wide." _ **GET OUT!**_ "Klaus screamed as Hope looked at him fearfully. Hope quickly closed her eyes and focused on going back to her real body.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

Hope slowly closed her eyes as she tried to will away the horrible memory of her Father, and in doing so, she didn't notice that a petal from her flowers, which were on her nightstand, fell off.

* * *

**Fay's Room**

Much like Hope, Fay was lying on her bed, in her PJ's, however, she wasn't lying on her back, but on her stomach. Plus, she wasn't just listening to music but was flipping through a fashion model magazine. However, she was distracted by the memory of the time she found out that her Mother had abandoned her and that her Father didn't even know he had another Daughter.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Mom?"Caroline, who had just put Lizzie and Josie to sleep by telling them a bedtime story, whirled around and found a pair of wide innocent blue eyes, that belonged to a familiar blonde, who reminded Caroline of herself when she was younger, filled with tears staring back at her.

"Fayth...."Caroline choked out, her own blue eyes wide and she watched as her eldest look from her to the two girls asleep in their beds."How-"Before Caroline could finish sentence, Fay closed her eyes tightly and focused on going back to her real body.

Fay did it just in time too because the door to her room opened and Elena came in, only to freeze at seeing Fay inside a salt circle and her Grimoire laid open at her feet as she stood up and looked back at Elena with tears rolling down her face.

"Fay, what have I told you and Krysti about doing Magic....?"Elena trailed off questionably when she realised that her Niece was crying."Sweetie, what happened?"Elena said, bending down in front of the little blonde, who refused to look at her."Look at me, are you hurt?"Elena said as she gently grabbed Fay by the chin and made the blonde look her in the eyes."What is it? Where does it hurt, baby?"

"She doesn't want me."Fay said in a small voice as the tears continued to fall.

"What? Baby, what are you talking about?"Elena asked, confused.

"Mom. You said she'd come back when she was ready and in her right mind."Elena's gaze shifted to the Grimoire and saw that it was an Astral Projection Spell before she looked back at Fay when she continued speaking."Looks as if she never lost it though if she has two more kids that she can even bother to be around!"Elena's eyes widened in shock."Does my Dad have kids too?"Fay didn't give Elena time to even think of anything to say as she spoke again."Do they not want me? Why? Don't they care or love me?"

"Oh, baby..."Elena trailed off as she put her hands on the blonde's shoulders."I'll talk with your Mother, I promise I will find out what exactly is going on and as for Father, his name is Klaus Mikaelson, and yes, he has another Daughter, your older Sister, Hope, and from what rumours I've heard, he's not with her."Fay looked at her in confusion."I'm not sure what exactly is going on but I'll find out, I promise and even if you think no loves you, baby, I do and so does Krysti. I love you like another Daughter, my sweet girl."

"I love you too, Aunt Lea."Elena smiled and pulled the girl into a hug.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

Fay turned on her side and closed her eyes briefly as she took her headphones off before she threw her magazine on the bedside table as she sat up, only to lie on her back and turn on her side to face the wall.

* * *

**The Living Room, With Freya**

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Freya was reading one of her many Grimoires, on the couch, trying to find a another way to find Hayley."Sister."A familiar voice said and Freya's eyes widened before she stood up and turned to see Klaus standing there."The years have been kind to you."Klaus said and they hugged before they pulled away.

"Well, you know, just sun block, the love of a good woman"Freya moved a stray piece of hair out of her face."and literal Witchcraft."Klaus smiled widely at his Sister's happy voice before she sighed."You can't stay. Hope's home and so is Fay."Klaus raised an eyebrow, wondering who Fay was and Freya realised with dread that Caroline still hadn't told him about Fay.

"I have no interest in infecting my Daughter with this Darkness."Klaus said and glanced away."Once we've found her Mother, I'll crawl back to where I came from."Freya looked down."Freya, this City reeks of blood like it hasn't since the war of 1812."He added questionably.

"Yeah, well, you're to blame this time."Freya stated, frowning but she had a look of understanding on her face."I know you spoke with Elijah and then hours later, it rained red."Freya explained and Klaus moved around her.

"No story that begins with water turning into blood has ever ended in triumph."Klaus stated wisely."I need to leave or things are gonna get worse."He turned back to Freya and looked like he was going to say something but he froze as he looked at something over her shoulder, making Freya turn and she offered the brunette woman a small, weak, smile.

"Elena."Freya said softly and walked over the Doppelganger, hugging her and shocking Klaus as Elena hugged her back while eyeing Klaus warily.

"I'm late, I know."Elena said as they pulled away and Freya had gone to say something."I got a little side tracked on the way into the Quarter."Elena looked at Klaus."Where's Fay and Krysti?"She asked, wanting to just take the girls and get away from Klaus.

"Most likely already asleep, so maybe you could help Klaus find Hayley"Elena looked like she wanted to protest but Freya quickly continued."until they get up tomorrow. At least that way you won't have to deal with Fay's murderous and tired self."

"Fine. I'll help, two heads are better then one, I suppose."Elena grumbled and Freya hugged her again.

"Thank you."Freya said gratefully before pulling away and Elena turned her attention on Klaus.

"I'm only helping you because I care about Hayley and Hope, ok Klaus?"The Hybrid nodded in understanding but Elena could see the curious look in his eyes but turned his attention back to Freya.

"Tell us about Hayley."He demanded to know what had happened to the Mother of his Child and was willing to work with Elena if it meant getting Hayley back.

* * *

**Back In Hope's Room**

Hope turned her head sharply when she felt the shift of Magic in the air and saw her flowers wilting. A happy smile began to form on her face and she got out of bed and left the room. She ran into Fay's room, surprised to find the door opened, and shook the blonde gently, causing her to turn her head and open her eyes to glare and looked ready to say something but Hope put her hand over Fay's mouth and gestured to something.

Following the direction of where Hope was pointing with her eyes, Fay's eyes widened at seeing the flowers in the room wilting. Hope removed her hand and pulled her out of the bed and Fay let her older Sister do it, and they ran out of the room and down the hall, to the stairs, as quickly and quietly as possible.

A tired Krysti, hearing running footsteps, left her room and was surprised when she saw her fellow Tribrids run down the hallway together, looking excited, and nervous in Fay's case. Realisation formed in Krysti's eyes and she quickly followed them to the stairs.

* * *

**The Living Room**

**With Klaus & Co.**

"-Tried every Locator Spell I know"Klaus, who heard the sound of running feet heading towards them, looked in the direction while barely listening to Freya."in very language I know and I-"Freya was cut off by her Brother grabbing Elena and Vamp-Speeding away and Freya turned to the door, hearing it slam open and shut just as Hope and Fay, with Krysti right on their tails, came into the room.

"Dad?"Hope said questionably as they came to a stop at the doorway and looked around.

Freya turned back to look at Hope, and was secretly surprised to find Krysti and Fay still up since she knew that even if Elena never gave them a curfew, the two went to bed at reasonable times for teenagers. Both young Mikaelson Witches looked at Freya with disappointed looks in their eyes, and Freya knew that while Hope wanted to see her Father again, she had been secretly wanting to meet her Father, hoping he would accept her unlike Caroline did all those years ago, and she bowed her head, realising that it might never happen.

* * *

**Out In The Quarter**

**With Klaus & Elena**

"What the fuck, Klaus!"Elena snarled as she pulled herself away from Klaus after he got them out of the Abattoir and glared at him.

"I had to leave and you promised Freya that you'd help me look for Hayley."Klaus said before frowning at Elena."You have Daughters."He stated.

"No, I have _a_ Daughter and a _Niece_...."Elena trailed off thoughtfully before adding."Technically, I have four Nieces."Elena corrected him before frowning when he raised an eyebrow at her in confusion."Caroline hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"Klaus asked with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know who Fay is?"Elena asked instead.

"No but Freya said that Hope and this Fay character were _home_ and she said that name again when speaking to you, and you did too."Klaus said, frowning."Who is she?"

"It's not place to say, but I can't take this anymore."Elena gritted out, suddenly looking extremely exhausted."Caroline abandoned her and she needs both of her parents, not an Aunt acting as said parents."Elena exclaimed and began ranting but was stopped by Klaus grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Elena! What are you talking about!?!"Klaus asked sharply and Elena sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Hope isn't your only child, Fay's your Secondborn Daughter and I know that it seems impossible"Elena quickly added when Klaus's eyes widened and he looked as though he was going to say something but she continued speaking."but it's true. You and Caroline, the last day you were intimate with each other, that day was a very significant Celestial Event, which allowed Caroline to carry Fay to full term and give birth to her."Elena explained and watched as many emotions appeared in Klaus' face and eyes.

"And Caroline abandoned her?"He asked lowly, looking hurt, angry, and confused."She gave Fay to _you_?"Elena didn't miss the way he stressed the you at her and narrowed her eyes as she pulled herself out of Klaus' grip.

"No, at first, Caroline didn't abandoned her. She just couldn't take care of Fay with her Mother being on her deathbed and it got worse from what I heard. After Liz died, Caroline flipped her Switch."Klaus' eyes widened and horror spread across his features."But Fay was already with me by then and I was nowhere near Mystic Falls, so I didn't hear much from what was happening over there, so I didn't know when Caroline turned the Switch back on."Elena explained calmly."But she did before the twins, Lizzie and Josie were born, and I found out when Fay was eight, nearly nine. I took the girls to Mystic Falls, but it turned out to be a disaster for Fay, seeing as the twins and her didn't get along, so I took them back to Atlantic City, only for Alaric to come down and ask if the girls would like to join the Salvatore Boarding School, and well, she met Hope and Hayley and I became friends, which led me to meeting Freya and well, I'm sure you can guess the rest..."Elena trailed off with a shrug.

"And you haven't told Fay anything horrifying about me?"Klaus asked suspiciously.

"You mean other then what she's heard about you from School?"Elena retorted and Klaus couldn't help but wince."No, I only told her your name and that you're a man who cares about his Family so much that you'd do anything to protect them."Elena stated, surprising Klaus.

"You said technically, you have four Nieces, I've only counted Fay, Lizzie, and Josie."Klaus said after a few minutes of silence and Elena wasn't surprised that Klaus knew about Josie and Lizzie.

"Hayley put me down as Hope's Guardian at the School if she or Freya weren't here, and all that, and that Hope would come with me the Holidays and vise versa with Krysti and Fay."Elena said, once again surprising Klaus."Oh and if you're wondering what your Daughter's full name is, it's Fayth, spelt F-A-Y-T-H, Rebekah Forbes-Mikaelson, but at the School she goes by Fay Flemming. The only other people who know who and what she really is are; Alaric, the Teachers, and Damon."

"Damon Salvatore?"Klaus growled, frowning. He had heard a couple years back, when he was still speaking to Hayley, that Damon called Hope some rather nasty names.

"Unfortunately. Although, he can't go anywhere near Fay, Krysti, or Hope without a Teacher being in the same room as them. So if he tries anything, they'll snap his neck."Elena explained and Klaus smirked but still looked confused.

"Why your Daughter as well?"Klaus asked.

"Damon is Krysti's, as she likes to call him and is practically right, Sperm Donor of a Father."Klaus raised an eyebrow, looking amused."He and Bonnie used his Sperm, after they made me fertile, to create Krysti and well, as I'm sure you've heard, I'm not a Vampire but a Tribrid, like yours and my Daughter."Elena shrugged, not looking bothered at all and Klaus, as much as he wanted to make a comment, didn't."We should start looking for Hayley. Got any ideas?"

"Just one. An old friend."Was all Klaus said before he Vamp-Sped away with Elena right behind him.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Hope's Room**

Hope, still disappointed, as was Fay, but was silently determined to see her Father and get Fay to meet him too, picked her clothes out for the day because she knew her Father was still in the city and if she had to, she'd drag Fay, who was already dressed to leave New Orleans but was waiting by staying under the covers of her bed, out of bed, not caring if she didn't want to find their Father because she knew that Fay wanted to meet him, she was just scared.

Plus, from what she had heard Freya tell Krysti and Fay, Elena was there and was going to pick them up around midday, so if Hope dragged them, or one of them, around town, she knew the elder Tribrid would give chase. Just before she could get change and go through with her plans though, she heard something hit the ground on her balcony and saw a familiar face on her balcony. Roman Sienna.

Walking over to said balcony as the Vampire said;"Marshall."Hope opened the windows.

"Uh?"Was all Hope could say questionably."Roman."Hope stated and he smiled."You're at my house."She added, eyes wide.

"Yeah. I-I needed to talk to you, so, uh..."Roman trailed off as Hope nodded, moving stray pieces of hair out of her face.

"Oh. Um, how do you know where I live?"Hope asked in disbelief.

"Oh. Well, Saltzman's got parent contracts in his file cabinet."Roman stated coolly."Which is where he keeps his emergency Bourbon, so I'm intimately familiar."He smiled at her.

Hope laughed softly."Oh."She smiled but it dropped as she looked away for a few minutes.

"Can I come in?"Roman asked.

"Mm-hmm."Hope said in agreement.

"You know I'm a Vampire, right?"Roman asked when Hope said nothing more.

"Mm-hmm."Was all that Hope could say, again.

"So, I, uh"Roman nodded to himself."kind of need you to say it out loud."

"Oh!"Hope exclaimed."Right. Yeah. Come in."She said nervously.

"Cute jammies."Roman said when Hope, who was blocking him, didn't move after he was able to barely step in over the, now none existent, barrier.

"Um, so why did you need to talk to me?"Hope asked as she stepped back, mentally cursing herself. She liked Krysti. She was attracted to Krysti, but somehow, she was also attracted to Roman at the same time. She knew that she was Bisexual but still, she didn't want to turn out like Katherine Pierce or worse, Tatia.

"Yeah. Um..."Roman said, trailing off and drawing Hope's attention and focus back to him as he closed the windows."Look, people are saying all this stuff about Henry at School."Roman said, turning back to her."That he died. And that he killed himself."

"Why do you care about Henry?"Came a familiar voice and the duo turned to see Fay standing there with her eyes narrowed as she looked between them."Last I checked, you and friends bullied him all the damn time, for no god damn reason."Fay spat as she walked into the room and Roman flinched at her icy tone, looking away from Fay's crystal blue eyes."He went through hell because you. It's because of you, he's dead."

"Fay!"Hope exclaimed, shocked and confused.

"What?"Fay turned her furious eyes on Hope."Are you saying you weren't going to say something like that?"Hope was silent and they all knew that Hope would have said something like that.

"I know."Roman said weakly as he looked back at Fay."That's why I'm here, Flemming."He added and Fay's eyebrow shot up as she listened to him speak with a suspicious and icy look on her face."I should pay my respects or something. I let them push him around."Fay scoffed while Hope looked thoughtful."Make fun of his poetry, his clothes. And now"Roman looked away from the Mikaelson Witches."I can't sleep."

"Henry's not dead."Hope suddenly said and Roman looked up at her sharply.

"Hope!"Now it was Fay's turn to yell, only her's was in shock and fear, not only for herself but for Hope as well.

"He's fine."Hope added coolly, ignoring Fay's furious gaze."Look, I have to get dressed. Fay and I have somewhere to be. Could you, like, turn?"Hope asked, making a small whirling movement with her finger.

"Oh, yeah."Roman said and did as he was asked.

"Yeah."Hope said before turning to face Fay, who gave her a serious look that reminded Hope suspiciously of not only Headmistress Forbes but of her Mom too, before she started to get changed.

"Where re you going?"Roman asked curiously as Fay continued to eye his back suspiciously."It's barely even dawn."

"It's a long story."Hope stated.

"Lizzie Saltzman said she saw Henry jump from the turret."Hope and Fay shared a surprised look."A Werewolf wouldn't survive that kind of fall."

"Yeah, well, Lizzie also said that I exploded an orphanage with my brain when I was eight."Hope said drily and scoffed."You can, uh, look now."Hope said once she was finished and Roman turned back to look at them

"Yeah, I-I heard that one."Roman stuttered out,"I also heard you're a long lost Romanian Princess."Hope chuckled and smiled as did Roman.

Fay scoffed, making Hope glare at her."Princess? Yes, Romanian? Not likely."Fay said before her eyes narrowed in thought."Although Aunt Lea and Krysti might be."

"So"Roman asked, ignoring Fay's remark as he sat down on Hope's bed."what is your secret, Marshall? Flemming?"

Hope looked like she wanted to tell him but Fay shook her head sharply."Could you..."Hope trailed off."could you maybe wait here?"Hope asked."We won't be long."She added, glancing at Fay.

"Yeah."Roman easily agreed and the two turned to leave but Hope paused, causing Fay to pause as well.

"They've got me all wrong, you know."Hope suddenly said, smiling at Roman."Truth is, I exploded an orphaned Romanian Princess with my brain. Brat had it coming though."With that said, the Mikaelson Witches left the room, with Fay laughing as they did, and left a stunned Roman in Hope's room.

* * *

**Rousseau's**

**With Hope & Co.**

Fay and Hope came into the kitchen of Rousseau's to find their Father about to sink his Hybrid fangs into Declan's neck while Elena just watched, seeming not to care about the fact that she knew who he was to Hop or Hayley. Thinking quickly, both girls combined their Magic to send Klaus flying straight into Elena. Both of them crashed into the lower cabinets.

"Seriously, Dad?"Hope said questionably, gaining the Hybrid's and the elder Tribrid's attention.

"Were you really about to let him kill Declan, Aunt Lea?"Fay questioned Elena, crossing her arms as Elena and Klaus got up.

Shortly after that, Elena compelled Declan, in a rather cold manner, to run to the butchers and to not remember what happened while Klaus threw Hope's painting of Declan in the bin. Hope and Fay watched all this happen before the adults turned their attention on to them and Declan told them that he'd be back and that there was bridge pudding in the fridge for them and Krysti, saying it was their favourite, which caught Klaus' attention.

"Go home, Hope, and take your Sister with you."Klaus said as coldly as he could be to his Daughters, trying not to look at them.

Hope laughed wryly while Fay looked disappointed and quickly got it in her head that Klaus didn't want her as well, something that Elena noticed and wished she could say something, tell her Niece that Klaus was only acting like this to protect her and Hope for their own good. But Elena knew that once Fay got it in her head, it was hard to make her see reason behind Klaus' actions.

"You're not even gonna look at me? Look at your other Daughter who has been dying to meet her Father for years?"Hope questioned him, shaking her head while Fay scoffed."Mom's missing, Dad, Aunt Elena."Hope said as she walked towards her Father."I'm scared. Fay's scared."The auburn haired Tribrid gestured to her blonde Sister."Krysti is scared."She added, glancing at Elena as eerie and distorted whispers rose into Klaus' head as he looked up at Hope then glanced at Fay, who was watching him with those wide blue eyes of her. Caroline's blue eyes.

Klaus looked back at Hope, opening his mouth to say something but paused, trying to gather his thoughts before he finally spoke to her."We're too close."He backed up a bit."I can hear the whispers, you must, too."

"Let us help you find Hayley."Fay spoke up pleadingly.

Hope had told her what she had done to her Mother and at first Fay was mad that Hope would kidnap her own Mother, Fay's and Krysti's Main Guardian, and Aunt, she understood why she did it. Hope just wanted to see her Dad and she wanted them to meet. Fay couldn't stay mad at her for that but she knew Krysti would, after all, the girl was a Petrova and a Salvatore. They knew how to hold grudges.

"You both don't do as I say, I'll have Freya and Elena bind you girls to the Compound with a Spell."Klaus snapped.

"Klaus."Elena hissed sharply as both girls looked at him, hurt by his words.

"I don't want it to come to that."Klaus added gently."Go home. Let's go, Elena."Klaus said sharply to Elena, ignoring the whispers as he walked passed his Daughters.

"What am I? Your servant?"Elena grumbled as she followed after him while Hope and Fay watched, not hearing the sound of a snake move about on the table behind them.

* * *

**The Abattoir**

**With Roman & Krysti**

A while after they left the Abattoir, Roman left Hope's room and started to snooping around, only to find Krysti to come around the corner, causing him to freeze as she texted away on her phone.

"Fay, Mom said..."Krysti trailed off as she looked up, only find no sign of Fay, or Hope for that matter, only Roman, who stared back at her with wide eyes."What are you doing here?"Krysti asked, eyes narrowed.

"Waiting for Hope and your Sister to come back."Roman said truthfully while looking at Krysti fearfully as she looked from him to the open cabinet while putting her phone in her pocket.

Many of the students feared Fay because she was down right terrifying due to her temper. But truthfully, Roman was scared of Krysti because she reminded him much of the stories, that he knew of or learned at School, of the Noble Original, Elijah, who was the calm Original, but underneath was something terrifying beyond belief. Everytime he saw Krysti, chills would race up and down his spine because of her likeness to Elijah Mikaelson.

"Well then, shouldn't you be sitting down in the living room?"Krysti asked coolly as she barely flicked her right wrist, which hung down by her side, and the cabinet door slammed shut, causing Roman jumped at hearing the cabinet slam shut."And not be snooping around a house that doesn't belong to you?"Krysti asked sharply, her eyes narrowed and Roman gulped."Be thankful that I'm not Fay and that I ask questions first rather then after snapping your neck."

"You don't like me, do you?"Roman asked, trying to sound confident and Krysti rolled her eyes, giving him a dry look.

"Not really, no, I don't."Krysti said, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Can I ask why?"Roman asked curiously, keeping his distance.

"Because when you're around, you use your Vampire Charm around Hope and I honestly don't like it."Krysti stated coldly.

Roman's eyes widened in realisation."You're jealous."He stated rather then asked and smirked at Krysti.

"Jealous!?!"Krysti exclaimed and scoffed."I'm not jealous."

"You are, but don't worry."Krysti raised an eyebrow at him."I don't like Hope that way, I just see her as a friend."Krysti's eyes narrowed at this."I'm not trying to lead her on or anything but she and Fay used to be close, right?"

"You like Fay?"Came Hope's voice, which sounded oddly relieved, and Krysti's eyes widened as she and Roman turned to see the auburn haired girl standing not that far from them and looked between them with wide eyes.

"What did you hear?"Krysti exclaimed, a light blush covering her cheeks.

Hope looked at Krysti questionably but answered her anyway."Just that Roman's not trying to lead me or anything but that Fay and I used to be close. Why? Was there something else?"

"Nope, nothing."Krysti said quickly, causing Hope to look at her suspiciously, before turning back to Roman."And no, you're not gonna date Fay. I won't allow it."

"Won't allow what?"The trio inwardly groaned at hearing Fay's voice as she came into hallway."Oh, he's still here. I thought he was gone because he wasn't in your room, Hope."Fay grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Still here."Roman said, smiling slightly at the blonde.

"Was he sniffing around?"Fay asked, looking at Hope, who shrugged, and Krysti, who nodded."Weren't you scared someone was gonna catch you?"She asked, turning her attention back to Roman.

"Well, according to my School Files, I have a rebellious nature and a callous disregard for authority. So"Roman looked away from Fay for a second."no."

Fay sighed, knowing what the golden blonde Vampire really wanted to ask them."Just ask."Fay snapped."Ok? I-We know you want to."Fay corrected herself.

Roman exhaled softly before speaking his mind."This is like a house of horrors."He stated and Krysti scoffed a laugh, Hope looked embarrassed and Fay bit her lip and nodded, looking away for a second then back at Roman."Viking Grimoires. A million weird knives. And did you know you have a dead redhead wrapped in a sheet in your parlor?"Roman questioned them and Hope sighed softly.

"Yeah, that's my Dad's crazy ex."Hope said and shook her head slightly."It's a Sleeping Spell. Just, no one really knows what to do with her."

"Normal."The girls glanced at each other and Roman couldn't help but reach out for Fay, grabbing her gently by the arm and she looked at him, startled and surprised while Krysti glared and Hope hid a smile."Hey."He said gently to them all but he kept his eyes on Fay."Look, I can keep a secret. I got plenty of my own."He said truthfully."So, what are you?"Fay sighed through her nose."What are all three of you?"He added, glancing at Hope and Krysti.

"My name is"Fay paused, glancing at Hope, who looked at her encouragingly, seeing as this morning the blonde was against Hope having told Roman that Henry was alive, and Krysti, who shook her head disapprovingly for their own safety. Hybrids weren't well liked by Vampires, so why would Tribrids be any different."Fayth Forbes-Mikaelson."Roman's eyes widened in surprised and he looked at Krysti and Hope.

"I'm Hope Mikaelson."Hope said before jabbing Krysti in the side.

"I'm Krystal Petrova-Salvatore."Krysti grumbled and if Roman's eyes weren't already wide enough, his eyes would have popped out of his sockets.

"Our Grandmother practically invented Dark Magic."Fay said, gesturing between herself and Hope."My Birth Mom, Caroline Forbes-Salvatore, is the Headmistress of the Boarding School. Josie and Lizzie Saltzman are my Sisters. Stefan Salvatore, also a well known former Ripper, was my Step-Dad and Krysti is my Step-Cousin?"Fay finished the last bit off questionably.

"My Mom is the Crescent Alpha"Hope spoke up next."and our Father is Niklaus Mikaelson."Roman nodded and turned to Krysti, who sighed.

"I'm the Daughter of the Petrova Doppelganger, Elena Petrova, and the Salvatore Doppelganger Descendant, Damon Salvatore."Krysti stated coldly before adding;"That makes me the Pureblood of the Petrova and Salvatore Bloodlines."

"So that makes you guys...."Roman trailed off.

"Three of four of the Mythical Tribrid Freak Shows."They said in unison and Roman glanced away while the girls shared a look, wondering what Roman was gonna do with this information. Somehow, the group of four found themselves in the living room, sitting on the couches. Hope and Krysti on one couch while Roman and Fay were sitting on the couch opposite them.

"So..."Roman trailed off."your guys's blood turns Werewolves into Vampire Hybrids."Roman stated, looking from Hope to Krysti and finally, they stayed on Fay.

"If you want the correct word, it's Werepire Hybrids."Krysti corrected him, rolling her eyes, but Fay just nodded while Hope laughed softly.

"And my kiss turns Princes into frogs."Fay couldn't help but retort jokingly, although it was weak."Maybe. The theory remains untested."Fay grumbled and Krysti's eyes narrowed when Roman scooted closer to Fay and watched with an icy gaze as the Vampire moved a few strands of hair out of Fay's face and she turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"It must have been so lonely, keeping your lives a secret all this time."Roman said to all of them.

"We have each other."Hope spoke up, smiling at Krysti, who couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hope!"Fay's and Hope's eyes widened while Roman and Krysti looked confused at hearing man call out for Hope and sounded angry

"You have to go."Fay said, looking back at Roman.

"He will literally wear your spine as a necklace."Hope added and Krysti's eyes widened in realisation. Klaus was here.

"Leave."Fay added forcefully and Roman did just that right before Klaus and Elena stormed into the room, looking at the girls furiously as they all stood up and the whispers started up again.

"Please tell me it isn't true."Klaus said, looking between the girls in disbelief and Krysti blinked in confusion as she looked from Klaus to his Daughters and noticed the looks on their faces. Blank, unreadable. Plus, they were being silent."What have you done to your Mother?"Klaus asked, directly to Hope, but it was also directed to Fay and Krysti as well.

Krysti looked between the two Mikaelson Witches."Fayth?"Fay glanced at Krysti before avoiding her eyes."Hope?"Krysti turned to Hope next, who was clearly able to avoid her stunned gaze."Please tell you didn't."

"You didn't know?"Klaus and Elena asked Krysti in unison and the younger brunette shook her head.

"No. I didn't know at all, I swear."Krysti said honestly.

Klaus nodded in acceptance."Alright then, Krystal, go to your room."

"What!?!"Krysti spluttered, looking between the two adults.

"Go. This is between me, Hope, Fayth, and your Mother."Klaus stated, frowning darkly at his Daughters.

"Klaus is right."Elena spoke up, looking at her Daughter."You weren't involved, so you don't need to be involved in this conversation."

"But..."Krysti trailed off at Klaus' warning gaze."Fine."Krysti said but before she left, she shot Fay and Hope a look, silently telling them that she wanted to know what they did. Once she was gone, both Hope and Fay sat back down.

"Do you have any idea what you girls have done?"Klaus questioned them angrily.

"I didn't know what Hope did to Hayley until today."Fay spoke up, defending herself and Hope glared at her betrayed before looking back at their Father and Elena.

"I knew it would take something big to bring you home."Hope said, explaining her reasons cryptically but Klaus had a good idea of why Hope did it.

"So you had your little Hybrid friend attack your Mother?"Elena spoke up before Klaus could say anything, not wanting him to loose what little control he had at the moment and do something he'd regret.

"Henry just did the heavy lifting."Hope retorted."And _attack_ is a really strong word."Hope added, stressing the word attack."Mom's fine."Hope declared and Elena and Klaus shared a glance before looking back at her, making her mentally squirm under their pointed looks."In a really nice coffin, sleeping."The look Klaus gave Hope, made her go on."I Cloaked her in a Sleeping Spell that I wrote myself."

"Oh, well, in that case, I've never been prouder."Klaus said in a furious and sarcastic voice."Where is she?"He asked seriously.

"You're just gonna go disappear again if we tell you."Hope retorted softly.

"Hope, you, and Fay, are in danger when we're in proximity."Klaus said softly."I know you girls feel that."He added sharply just before the flowers started wilting in front of them and a snake came out of the pot."The Dark Magic inside us manifests itself in ugly ways. We could be putting others in danger, too. The whole City."He exclaimed, gesturing to the City."

"We don't care."Hope and Fay exclaimed, standing up.

* * *

**In Freya's Room**

**With Freya & Keelin**

"This is not a debate, girls!"Freya and Keelin heard Klaus shout from Freya's room, causing Freya to look up at Keelin, who stared back at her before she went back to folding one of Freya's shirts.

"Well, at least Hayley's safe."Freya stated.

"I can't believe those girls did this."Keelin said softly.

"Oh, no, Fay and Hope, uh, are right on schedule."Freya said drily."My teenage temper tantrums involved birds falling out of the sky and entire Villages burning. So... Family tradition."

"I'll keep that in mind if we ever have a Daughter."Freya looked up at Keelin."Since you agreed to leave New Orleans with me, I have come up with million of future possibilities."Krysti chuckled as Freya smiled widely at Keelin.

"Mm-hmm."Freya said questionably.

"It's all really mushy and gross."Keelin added.

"Yeah?"

"I just didn't realise how much this City suffocated me until I left."Freya took one of Keelin's hands in hers and kissed the knuckle while looking at Keelin.

"Keelin?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I have been suffocated, too."Freya stated."It's time we get to breathe."Freya said and they smiled at one another.

* * *

**Krysti's Room**

**With Krysti**

Krysti winced as she listened, from her room, to the shouting going on between Hope, Fay, Klaus, and her Mother, and was kind of glad that she wasn't involved in the argument and admitted that she was hiding out in her room and waiting for the shouting to stop. When it did, Krysti left her room and checked the living room, only to find no one there and headed down stairs, finding Fay and Hope standing front of the door to the courtyard with tears in their eyes.

The brunette also noticed the snakes and shuddered, knowing that this was affects of the Dark Magic that belonged to a piece of the Hollow, which was inside Klaus. Krysti wasn't sure what to say or even ask them what they did, or rather what and when Fay became apart of Hope's plan to bring their Father back to the City. Deciding it was best to allow Fay and Hope some time to themselves and to put themselves back together, Krysti left them alone.

* * *

**St. Anne's Church**

**With Klaus & Co.**

Elena, Freya, and Klaus headed to the attic of St. Anne's Church."I may need your help waking her."Klaus said, not only to Freya, but to Elena as well. Both woman knew that Hope was a very strong young Witch."Hope was boasting about a Cloaking Spell, a Sleeping Spell."

"One to keep you and me from finding her, the other to keep her asleep."Elena grumbled and Freya nodded in understanding as Klaus opened the door.

"Hayley?"Klaus called out as Freya turned on the lights and the trio was horrified by what they found. The coffin was open and there was blood all over it but there was no Hayley Marshall in sight.

"Oh my god."Freya said, taking a step forward at seeing not only blood but bits of fur as well.

"This is beyond bad."Elena choked out.

* * *

**Krysti's Room**

**With Krysti**

Krysti looked up sharply from doing her homework on her bed when she heard the sound of a Vampire-Speeding into the room."Mom?"Krysti said questionably when she saw her Mother standing in the doorway of her room."Did you and Klaus find Hayley? Are you taking Fay and I home now that she's back?"

"Uh, no...."Elena glanced over her shoulder before she grabbed the door handle and closed the door, then walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge."We went to get Hayley but she wasn't there."Krysti's eyes widened."Someone took her but Klaus and I are going to find her, but you, Fay, and Hope are going back to Mystic Falls tonight, just so that we know you're all safe."

"What are you going to do?"Krysti asked, noticing the unreadable look in her Mother's eyes.

"First, I'm gonna help Freya try and figure out who took Hayley. If that doesn't work, I'm gonna head back to Atlantic City and talk with Lucy, get her to help and Klaus will go to France to get his Brother."

The door suddenly opened and they looked to see Klaus standing there."Krysti...."Klaus trailed off as Krysti and Elena stood up."To my understanding you're a very strong a Witch, even stronger then then my Daughters."Krysti glanced at her Mother before she nodded to Klaus."I care for my girls greatly, even if I have just learned of Fay's existence, and I can see that you care greatly for them too and they care about you.... I just want you know that, no matter what you may think of me, because of all of the wrong I've done to your Mother, I will protect you like I would protect my girls."

"Thank you."Krysti said softly and Elena looked at Klaus in surprise but ended up smiling before she kissed Krysti on the cheek, mumbling a soft I love you and goodbye, which Krysti returned.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

**Atlantic City,** **Petrova Compound**

**With Elena**

"Hey, Lucy, call me when you get this. It's import-"Elena, who was standing in front of her car, was cut off from leaving a voicemail for Lucy when she was grabbed by her hair, and her her head was smashed against her car.

Groaning, Elena quickly composed herself and kicked her attacker in the stomach and heard them skid back. Whirling around to face the attacker, Elena was about to pounce on them, only pause when she realised her attacker was none other then Damon but before she could question him, someone appeared behind him, and quickly snapped his neck.


	5. NE ME QUITTE PAS

****

* * *

**Six Years Ago,** **Atlantic** **City**

**Petrova Compound, Elena's Room**

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes!"Elena, who was in her room, sitting on her bed, snarled the moment Caroline answered her call."You've got some serious explaining to do!"It had been not even an hour after calming Fay down and getting her to go to sleep before she decided to call Caroline so that they could have some words.

" _I know, Elena, I know._ "Caroline said weakly.

"Well? Start explaining!"Elena snapped, not able to hold back her temper."How the fucking hell do you have kids? Better question, how long have you had your goddamn Humanity on?"

" _It's a long story...._ "Caroline said and started explaining everything and Elena listened, not once did she interrupt but Caroline wished she did. By the time Caroline had finished her story, Elena was quietly seething to the very core of her Magic and said Magic was making the lights in her room flicker.

"I'm coming down there, with Krysti and Fay, and you are going to bond with her."Elena gritted out."I can't believe you'd do something like that. She has waited so long for you to turn on your Humanity, Caroline. She has waited for so long to meet you."

" _I know..._ "Caroline said weakly.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**With Elena & Co.**

"Are we there yet?"Fay asked excitedly from the backseat, along with an equally excited Krysti.

Elena, who was wearing a necklace that changed her features from brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin to bleach blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and rosy-pale skin, smiled at them through the rear view mirror just as they past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia' sign. Lucy Bennett, who had become somewhat of a dear, and only, friend to Elena in Atlantic City, had made the necklace for her in case she ever went back to Mystic Falls and decided to take Fay and Krysti with her, and they had a run in with either Bonnie or Damon.

"Almost."Elena answered as she headed in the direction of the Salvatore Boarding House.

Correction, the Salvatore Boarding School. Her mind corrected her and she grimaced, wondering if Damon would be there, but it wasn't likely, seeing as the only reason he'd actually be there was Alaric. Elena nearly hid the breaks and realised with a silent curse that she should have told Caroline to tell Ric not to tell Damon or Bonnie that she was coming to town.

Sighing to herself, Elena continued driving and missed the shared look of confusion and concern Krysti and Fay shared. It wasn't long until they were let through the gates of the Salvatore Boarding School and came to a stop in front of the front doors to the School. After putting the car into park, the girls got out and looked around the place in awe.

"What is this place?"Krysti asked as Elena came around to their side.

"This, Krysti, is your Uncle Stefan's former Home. It was turned into a School for special children like you and Fay."Elena explained, looking slightly annoyed but when she looked between the younger blonde and brunette, she hid her annoyance behind questionably eyes and a raised eyebrow."What do you think, girls?"Elena questioned them.

"This place is amazing!"They exclaimed happily in unison and Elena grinned, taking their hands in hers and led them inside.

"Hi, can I help you?"A woman with almond skin, dark brown eyes, and armpit length black hair, asked them.

"Uh, yeah, we're looking for the Headmistress, Caroline Forbes, and the Headmaster, Alaric Saltzman?"The woman smiled kindly at them."Oh, uh, I'm Lea Flemming and these are my girls, Krysti and Fay Flemming."Elena gestured between the girls.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Emma Tig."She greeted them and introduced herself to them."I can show you to the Headmistress's Office, if you'd like."

"That'd be great and the pleasure is all mine, Ms. Tig."Elena said, smiling at the younger woman and they followed her to the Headmistress's Office.

The whole way there, Fay was a jumble of nerves. She was excited, yet nervous to meet her Mother and her younger Sisters. Krysti was also excited, but instead of being nervous, she was worried. She was excited to meet her Aunt and Uncle/Step-Grandfather, and cousins, but she was worried how her cousins would react to having a Big Sister.

Knocking on the door and heard Caroline to tell them to come in. Opening the door for them, Emma let them walk inside before closing the door behind them. Upon stepping into the room, Elena mentally swore when she saw Damon, knowing that Alaric must have called him and discretely glared at her Step-Father, who was sitting at the desk while Damon was standing next to him, the twins were on the couch and Caroline was sitting next to them. 

"Fayth."Caroline breathed out, looking at her Daughter with wide eyes and Fay looked back at her.

"That's your Daughter? Then who are these two? I thought Elena was bringing her, not some Compelled woman and who's the other brat?"Damon said questionably and Elena's eyes darkened and she scoffed.

"Nice to see you too, Damon."Elena said sarcastically and Damon's and Alaric's eyes widened as Elena took off the necklace and her true features appeared."And that brat is my Daughter, Krysti."Elena added while pocketing her necklace.

"Elena."Damon breathed out, smiling at her and went to walk over to her but she gently freed her hand from Fay's and raised said hand in a gesture meaning stop.

"Stop."Elena said sharply."You, get out. You too, Alaric."Elena said, glaring between her Step-Father and Damon, who both frowned at her, along with the twins while Krysti and Fay looked up at her in confusion and wondered why she was so angry."This meeting was suppose to be between Caroline, the twins, Fay, Krysti, and me, and originally you, Alaric, but telling him I was coming here means that this meeting is now for us girls only."Elena stated coldly and Alaric winced as Elena lowered her hand to her side.

"I told you she wouldn't want him here."Caroline pipped up, glaring at Damon, but her words were meant for Alaric.

"Shut up, Blondie."Damon snapped at Caroline, who glowered angrily at him, but he ignored her and turned his complete attention to Elena."Maybe we should talk somewhere else. C'mon."Damon said as he Vamp-Sped over to her and went to grab her hand but Elena was quicker and had him by the throat just as he came within arms length.

"Don't tell me what to do."Elena growled out while the twins looked at her in a mixture of horror, thinking that she might kill their Uncle, and awe, at the fact that she, from what they understood from their parents telling them that Elena was youngest Vampire that came from Mystic Falls, was much stronger then Damon.

Everyone watched as Elena, who let go of Fay's hands, kept a strong grip on Damon as she walked to the door and kicked him out side, literary, before turning to Alaric, raising an eyebrow at him. Getting the hint, the Human got out of his seat and left, but not without looking at Elena, giving her a look that said that they needed to talk, and then Elena shut the door in his face.

Rolling her eyes, Elena turned back to Caroline, who huffed but looked happy that Elena was finally standing up for herself against Damon, before looking down at Fay, who was looking at her Aunt in awe, along with her Daughter, who was smiling in satisfaction that her Mother put the man in his place. She was a Feminist and she hated guys who ordered girls around.

"Do you want me and Krysti here?"Elena asked, looking solely at her eldest Niece."Because it looks as though I have to talk to Headmaster Saltzman about something important."

"Krysti can stay."Fay said and laced her hands with Krysti, who gave her a supportive smile.

"Ok, I'll be right outside, alright?"Both girls nodded and watched as Elena left the room before turning to Caroline, Lizzie, and Josie.

"Girls, this is your Older Sister, Fayth. Fayth, this is Josie and Lizzie Saltzman, your Younger Sisters."Caroline gestured between all of them.

"How come we never knew we had an Older Sister?"Lizzie asked sharply, looking from her Mother to her so called Older Sister questionably while Josie took in her Older Sister's facial features, and could see the similarities between their Mother and Fay.

Caroline shifted nervously as Fay also looked at her, along with Krysti, waiting for her to answer Lizzie."It's a long story..."Caroline said weakly, hating the fact that she was using the same words she used when she was speaking to Elena, and the twins crossed their arms while Krysti frowned and Fay shifted nervously.

* * *

**Outside The Office**

**With Alaric & Co.**

"What the hell, Elena!?! Why did you that!?!"Damon exploded the moment Elena shut the door behind her and turned to face him and Alaric, a clear look of annoyance on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be manhandled by the Vampire who drove me away from Mystic Falls, from my home, from my Family, from Caroline, and from Ric."Elena spat, glaring darkly at Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes."I didn't drive you away, you ran away!"

"I ran away, as you put it, because of you! You were taking away my decisions, again,"Elena snarled back and bared her fangs at Damon and Alaric. This startled them because Elena's fangs were bigger then a normal Vampire's fangs. They were like an Originals fangs, or a Hybrid's fangs."and you had Bonnie, who willingly agreed, to put your fucking sperm inside of me when I had my Humanity off, so that I could turn said Humanity back on, knowing that once the baby was starting to grow, that the child would die within the month or so!"

Alaric looked at Damon in shock and outrage."You and Bonnie did what!?!"He exclaimed, enraged.

"It doesn't matter, that was years ago."Damon said dismissively to Alaric before turning back to Elena."Get over it, Elena and just come back to me."

Elena laughed humorlessly at that."No fucking way would I ever get back with you and if you had been listening back in there, I told you that the girl you just called a brat is my Daughter."Damon froze and he and Alaric looked at Elena, dumbfounded, realising that Elena's and Damon's child survived, but how was that possible, Alaric wasn't sure but he wanted to know and he had a feeling Elena was going to tell them.

"What?"They asked weakly.

"That's impossible, the baby should have died!"Damon choked out and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, key words; should have. You see, I went to Silas"They looked at her in horror."and made a deal with him. But it turned out, I didn't need to."Now they looked confused and Elena smirked as her eyes turned yellow, shocking them.

"You're a Hybrid."Alaric said, and Damon took a step back when Elena smirked darkly at him.

"Nope."Elena said, popping the p as her eyes returned to normal and they looked at her in confusion until she flicked her hand and one of the vases, closest to them, floated over to them."I'm the Original Tribrid."Elena stated proudly."Silas told me that my Mystical Blood Properties protected my Werewolf side when I turned into a Vampire and I triggered it when I went in search of Katherine and the Cure with Rebekah. I inherited the Werewolf Gene from John, who never Triggered it. Turns out, John wasn't a real Gilbert. Grayson's Father adopted him after marrying his Mother. John's biological Father was a Werewolf, as was his Mother, but like John, she never Triggered it."Elena explained, shrugging."And we already know that the Petrova Bloodline was a Witch Bloodline as well as a Doppelganger Bloodline, so hence the fact that I'm a Tribrid. Oh, but Silas was still able to do one more thing for me. He made me Immortal. I can't be killed by you."Elena stated, smirking darkly once more at Damon before she glared at them."So now you know how I was able to have Krysti."

"Krysti?"Damon echoed, grimacing at the name, not liking it at all, and Elena snarled at him again, baring her fangs and her eyes glowed yellow for a second, causing Damon to visibly flinch, which was something Elena took a small amount of pleasure at seeing him do something so un-Damon-like to do.

"That little girl's nickname."Elena pointed at the door."Her full name is Krystal 'Krysti' Elena Petrova-Salvatore."Elena snapped and Damon grinned, thinking that Elena put his surname down so that he could claim Krysti as his child. Elena noticed the grin on his face and growled."The only reason I even put your surname down on her papers is because Stefan was her Godfather and Uncle. It had nothing, and I mean, nothing to do with you."Elena hissed darkly at Damon, who frowned and glared back at her.

"I want to meet my Daughter."He stated boldly and Alaric saw the look in Elena's eyes. She wanted to tear Damon's head off.

Before Elena could say anything however, the doors flew open and Fay came running out, and ran passed them with tears in her eyes."Fay!"Krysti yelled after Fay as she came to a stop at the door and frowned in worry for her Cousin, who she saw more as a Younger Sister before turning to glare at the twins and Caroline."You two are horrible!"Krysti snapped at them and Josie flinched while Lizzie glared at her.

"What happened?"Elena asked, confused and worried.

"Lizzie was being mean to Fay and Headmistress Forbes didn't stop her."Krysti said honestly, knowing she could never lie to her Mother, seeing as it was impossible to lie to someone who could hear your heartbeat.

"Caroline!"Elena exclaimed, turning her attention on Caroline, who grimaced, while Lizzie glared, well, pouted, up at Elena, not liking the tone she was using against her Mother."Why did you let that happen!?!"

"I'm sorry, it's just they asked if Ric was Fay's Father and I had to tell them that in a way, they were related to Hope."Caroline said defensively while looking around the hallway, only to find that it was empty."And Lizzie and Hope don't get along. I just didn't know what to do."She knew it was a lame excuse but how do you stop a fight between a girl you gave birth to but never raised, and the girl you birthed and raised? 

"You could have stopped her from being mean to your eldest Daughter."Elena bit out."That's what you should have done."Elena said before sighing and shaking her head."This was a bad idea. Krysti, can you go find Fay."

"Elena...."Caroline trailed off under Elena's sharp and stern gaze, knowing she wasn't going get through to the brunette.

Krysti decided that she was going to go find Fay now but the blue eyed Vampire, who had, what she believed, went to attack her Mother, stood in her way."Excuse me. I need to go find my Cousin."

"Your Cousin can wait."Damon said, rolling his eyes."Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?"Krysti retorted, raising an eyebrow up at him as she crossed her arms.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, your Father."Damon said, proudly.

He waited for her to react excitedly at the fact that she was meeting her Father, who he believed Elena hid her from him, and she must have been sad that she never got to have a Father in her life and would be happy to meet him, but she just gave him a once over before looking at her Mother, who looked amused, proud, and smug.

"You were right, Mom, he is a douchebag."Elena chuckled while Damon glared at her and Alaric looked amused, Caroline was fighting a smile, and the twins were gasping at her."Move."Krysti said calmly as she turned back to Damon.

"No."Damon said with his normal arrogant smirk and posture.

Krysti's eyes narrowed before she gave him a very Petrova like smirk."Fine."Krysti said coolly, making Damon suddenly wary of his Daughter.

Everyone watched as Krysti lifted her hand and sharply flicked said hand, curling her pinkie and ring finger slightly, before Damon suddenly hit a wall really hard, but not hard enough to cause it to crack or anything like that, and groaned as he slid down before getting up. He glared at Krysti, only to find her gone and whirled around, finding her already halfway down the hallway. He went to go after her but Elena suddenly grabbed him by the neck and forced him up against the wall. 

"I don't think so."Elena growled out, baring her fangs at him in warning when he tried to get her to let go of him and she tightened her grip on his neck.

* * *

**Outside The School**

**With Fay**

Fay ran, ignoring the confused and curious stares of the entire Student Body, until she got outside of the School and headed to the forest that surrounded the School and must have been part of the School Grounds. Coming to a stop once she believed she was far away from her so called Mother and Sisters, no Half-Sisters, her mind corrected her, she leaned against a tree and wiped away her tears furiously. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn, thinking that it was just Krysti.

"Are you ok?"Fay jumped at the unfamiliar voice. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw an auburn haired girl with sky blue eyes looking back at her crystal blue eyes.

"I'm fine."Fay choked out.

"Then why are you crying?"The girl asked, frowning slightly at the blonde haired girl.

"Why do you care?"Fay shot back, frowning back at the auburn haired girl.

"Do I have to have a reason to care?"She asked, and started to smile when Fay shook her head, confused."See, I don't need a reason, but if you want one, it's because I was worried. I saw you run out here. We're not allowed near here, only the older Students."The girl explained.

"I'm not a student though. I was...."Fay trailed off and the sky blue eyed girl give gave her a warm gesture to go on."I was visiting my Mom and my Younger Half-Sisters. But they don't want me."The auburn haired girl frowned at Fay's answer."I've never met them before and Aunt Lea thought that it would be a good idea to meet them."

"Oh, who are they?"

"My Mom is Headmistress Forbes and my Half-Sisters are Lizzie and Josie Saltzman."

The blue eyed girl's eyes widened in shock and confusion."Oh..."The girl trailed off for a moment."Why don't they want you?"

"Lizzie's mean to me because she isn't friend's with my other Half-Sister, who I've also never met. Her name's Hope, I think?"Fay shrugged.

"We're Sisters!?!"The girl, now known as Hope, exclaimed and looked at Fay with wide eyes and vise versa. 

"Wait, you're Hope!?!"Fay exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. My name's Hope Marshall."Hope introduced herself."What's your name?"

"Fayth, spelt F-A-Y-T-H, Forbes."Fay said, introducing herself to Hope, and telling her how her name was spelt."But you can call me Fay."

"Fay!"They heard someone call out."C'mon, Mom says we have to go."They looked in the direction of where the voice came from and saw Krysti standing there, but it looked as though she couldn't see them from where she was standing.

"Who's that?"Hope asked, looking at the brunette girl with curious eyes.

"That my Cousin, Krystal, but everyone calls her Krysti."Fay said softly.

"Fay! Come on! Don't make me come in there or worse, get my Mother!"Krysti said, starting to sound impatient.

"Coming!"Fay called out to Krysti before looking at Hope."I have to go."

"Wait!"Hope exclaimed, grabbing Fay's hand."Are we really Sisters?"Hope asked, wishing that it wasn't some type of cruel joke the twins were playing on her.

"Yes, we are...."Fay trailed off for a second before continuing."It was nice meeting you, Hope."Fay smiled at her Sister, who let go of her hand and smiled back happily.

The auburn haired girl watched as the blonde go to the brunette's side and they walked off with Fay glancing back at her and giving her a small wave, which she returned. She had so many questions and knew that the only ones that could answer them was her Mother, Headmistress Forbes, and hopefully, her Dad. With these questions in mind, Hope quickly set out to look for the Headmistress.

* * *

**A Week Later, Atlantic City**

**Petrova Compound, With Elena**

"Geeze, that was fast, Luce-"Elena cut herself off as she opened the front door to find Hayley Marshall-Kenner, Freya Mikaelson, and Keelin Malraux standing on the other side of her door."What the fuck?"The Tribrid breathed out, looking confused, worried, and wary at the same time.

Hayley offered her a small smile."Hi, I'm Hayley Mar-Marshall-Kenner."Elena cut Hayley off.

"I know who you three are."Elena stated coolly at their shocked looks."The question is, why are you here? What do you want? How did you even know where I live?"Elena questioned them, raising an eyebrow.

"Caroline told us."Hayley stated and nibbled on her lower lip nervously when Elena growled lowly in displeasure."After she told me that Hope has a Younger Half-Sister, named Fayth."

"I guess you wanna meet her."They nodded at her question."Come on in, then."Elena said, moving aside to let them in."So, what did she tell you?"

"Nothing much, other the how Fayth was conceived, and that Klaus didn't know and that she wanted to be the one to tell him, and made us swear that we wouldn't tell him or my other Siblings."Freya explained and Elena nodded as she closed the door behind the blonde."And she also told us why Fayth was living with you, and she told us about you and your Daughter as well."

"I'm gonna kick her ass the next time I see her."Elena grumbled under her breath.

"So, were is my Step-Daughter?"Hayley asked, glancing around, thinking Fay would pop up out of nowhere to try and scare them.

"She and Krysti were with their Witchy Godmother, who is bringing them home, from their lessons."Elena said as she made a gesture for them to follow her to the main living room and everyone took a seat.

Keelin raised an eyebrow."You're not gonna send them to the Salvatore School?"She asked curiously.

"Not as long Damon Salvatore is around."At Damon's name, the trio shared a grimace and gave Elena a pitying look."I will not have him anywhere near the girls. Who knows what he'll do or say to them."Elena explained her reason behind the, non needed, why of Damon Salvatore being the reason, but the three woman in front of her nodded in understanding. It wasn't long before the small, odd group, of woman, started chatting like they had been friends for years before Fay and Krysti got home.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"What do you want, Alaric?"Elena growled out, glaring at her Step-Father, who winced at her cold tone, as he stood on her doorstep and she stood in the doorway of her house, secretly glad that she made a Barrier Spell that kept out the Supernatural and anyone who has any sort of connection to the Supernatural, and couldn't be allowed in without her say so.

"I want your Daughter and Fayth to join the Salvatore Boarding School."Elena opened her mouth to say no, but Alaric quickly continued."Caroline and I have banned Damon from being anywhere near there after what I've just learned about what he and Bonnie did. Bonnie can't also go on the grounds without calling Caroline or I."He explained, causing Elena to pause and her eyebrows furrowed in thought."Elena, I'm so sorry. I wish I had been there to stop them."Alaric added, feeling ashamed and bowed his head to show the brunette that he was being honest.

"Neither of them can go onto the School Grounds without yours or Caroline's say so?"Elena questioned him, wanting to be sure and Alaric nodded."Fine... But, because Fay is in my custody and I'm her Legal Guardian, I want to choose who else will look after her if I'm busy."

"That's fine."Alaric said and pulled out some forms."Caroline knew that you'd say something like that."He added at seeing her raise an eyebrow."These are for you to fill out."

"I don't want anyone linking me to them, Ric."Elena said as she took the forms before stepping back."Or to Damon, Caroline, and Klaus."She added and Alaric nodded in understanding."Come in."Elena said and he stepped inside, closing the door behind himself before following Elena to the dinning room and sat down across from her."Are your Teachers trustworthy?"She added, eyes narrowed.

"They are. No one has told a soul about who Hope's Father is, I don't think they'll tell anyone about Fay being the Daughter of Klaus Mikaelson and Krysti being the Daughter of Elena Gilbert, the Doppelganger of Katherine Pierce, and Damon Salvatore."Alaric said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a Gilbert, Ric."Elena stated calmly."I go by Elena Petrova now."She said at his curious look and he nodded in understanding."I think I'll put the girls down as Krysti and Fay Flemming, Daughters of Lea Flemming."Elena said and Alaric nodded in approval. No one really ever thought about the name Flemming and believed it to be a common name, even within the Supernatural World."And I want Hayley Marshall-Kenner, Freya Mikaelson and Keelin Malraux written down as their Guardians, or Next of Kin, along with Lucy Bennett."Alaric nodded in acceptance."The girls met Hayley, Keelin and Freya two days ago. They like them."Elena explained at Alaric's barely contained curious look before she wrote down the people she wanted listed as Fay's and Krysti's Guardians or Next of Kin."And Damon is not allowed to take Krysti in unless I say so, or only, and it won't be likely, that my other chosen Guardians, for Krysti, aren't able to take her in while I'm busy."

"That's all fine with me."Alaric said, agreeing easily to the terms and Elena sighed in relief.

"Not out of the fire, yet girl."Elena mumbled under her breath, knowing she'd have to tell Krysti and Fay what was going to be happening in the next few days.

* * *

**Six Years Later(Present Day)**

**Manosque, France**

Elena sighed in relief as she got away from Elijah and was out in the alley, across from the bar, and pulled out her phone, intending on calling Alaric to yell at him about Damon being near her Daughter and not calling to tell her or ask her if whatever Damon's silver tongue said was true, only to find a voicemail left by Hayley and decided to listen to it.

She was hoping that Hayley had more insight to what Damon was talking about a Hybrid being made, only for Hayley's message to give her a brief explanation that wasn't good enough in her opinion and she tried to call the female Hybrid back, only to get voicemail and her instincts suddenly sent warning bells to her brain, telling her that something was wrong and she had to get to New Orleans. With that in mind, Elena headed back to her Hotel and went to pack up her stuff.

* * *

**Four Days Later**

**Atlantic City, Petrova Compound**

**With Elena**

"What do you mean, he'd gone?"Elena asked in confusion as she parked her car in front of her mansion."I saw him, like nearly a week ago, Klaus."Elena snapped.

" _Well, he's not there, anymore, Elena._ "Klaus snapped back at her and she growled lowly in her throat." _He's gone and I don't know where he is and right now, I don't care. All I care about is getting Hayley back to Hope, safely. We can look for Elijah after we've found Hayley._ "

"Fine. I'll get Lucy to do a Bennett Locator Spell. Hopefully, she'll be able to break through Hope's Cloaking Spell."Elena said coolly.

" _Thank you._ "Klaus said gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah, if she can't find Hayley with her Bennett Spells, I'll come back to New Orleans and help you from there. Bye."Elena said and quickly hung before Klaus got anymore friendlier with her as he spoke to her. She didn't like it. She wasn't use to him being nice or grateful towards her. Elena got out of the car and shut her door, and speed dialled Lucy's number, only to groan in annoyance when the brunette got the Bennett Witch's voicemail instead and wondered what was up with people not answering their phones when she needed them too."Hey, Lucy, call me when you get this. It's import-"Elena was cut off from leaving a voicemail for Lucy when she was grabbed by her hair, and her her head was smashed against her car.

Groaning, Elena quickly composed herself and kicked her attacker in the stomach and heard them skid back. Whirling around to face the attacker, Elena was about to pounce on them, only pause when she realised her attacker was none other then Damon but before she could question him, someone appeared behind him, and quickly snapped his neck. Elena stared at the person, who stopped Damon from most likely temporarily killing her, in shock and confusion which was painted across her face.

"Hello again, Isobel...Or, should I rather call you by your real name, Elena?"Elijah Mikaelson stood before Elena in all his glory, only, he wasn't the Elijah she knew, seeing as he was still wearing causal clothes.

"You remember?"Elena asked softly, her lips trembling."You knew who you were, who I was when I was at your bar, this whole time!?!"Elena exclaimed a bit louder.

"I do but I just don't seem to have the emotions to go with the memories."Elijah stated, eyes narrowed and Elena's own eyes narrowed."I was hoping you could help me."


	6. Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea

* * *

**Atlantic City, Petrova Compound**

**With Elijah & Elena**

"Help you?"Elena echoed, looking baffled and blinked rapidly a few times in confusion before she shook her head."I'm sorry, Elijah. I can't...."Elena trailed off and nibbled on her lower lip."Not right now."Elena added softly.

"Why?"Elijah asked, frowning at her and she returned the frown while watching him warily. She had always been wary of Elijah Mikaelson, the Original in a suit, but she had known that Elijah and he wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't know this Elijah or how good he was at keeping himself calm when he didn't get what he wanted. And the other Mikaelsons don't react well when they don't get what they want."Why not?"He questioned her again when she didn't say anything.

"Because I don't have the time to help you and I have to deal with him."Elena said, gesturing down at Damon's body.

With that said, she bent down and picked him by the collar of his shirt and went to drag him into her house to tie him up and question him when he came to but suddenly, the body was taken from her and she looked at Elijah with a glare when she saw that he had thrown Damon's body onto his shoulder effortlessly.

"How about this, I help you with this idiot and you help me."Elijah stated and Elena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are we negotiating now?"Elena asked and a smile appeared on Elijah's face as he slightly shook his head then glanced away from her, amused."Look, even if you did help me, I still have something else to do."

"I could help you with whatever that is as well, I promise."Elijah vowed, looking at her pleadingly.

Elena sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair in frustration."You don't even know what I'm gonna do after dealing with Damon."Elena stated, frowning.

"Then tell me."Elijah retorted, causing Elena to groan as she suddenly remembered, Mikaelson's are relentless when they want something.

"Fine."Elena grumbled, eyes narrowed and she headed to her house with Elijah following. Unlocking the door, Elena stepped inside before smirking when she heard a thud and turned to see Elijah standing on the other side of the door, looking confused and curious."It's a Barrier Spell. It keeps the Supernatural and any Human, who has any connections to the Supernatural World, out unless I ask them to come in. But once you leave, you can't come back in without me saying so."Elena explained and Elijah smirked.

"Impressive."Elijah stated."Well then, can I come in?"

"Yes, Elijah, you can come in, as can Damon's body."Elena answered and stepped aside to allow Elijah in.

"Where do you want him?"Elijah asked her as he stepped in.

"Uh, in the kitchen. It's the only place that doesn't have a carpet floor. Plus, I have rope, duck-tape, and Vervain in the kitchen."Elena said coolly and Elijah raised an eyebrow at her."Follow me."

"We're going to torture him?"Elijah questioned her and she frowned.

"Not torture, just make him weak and unable to get free of his bindings, and to also shut him up if he starts running his mouth, like usual."Elena grumbled, annoyance clear in her voice as they walked into the kitchen.

Elijah put Damon on the first chair he saw that had arms while Elena sped around the actual part of the kitchen, looking for the items she needed. Once she found them, she quickly soaked the rope in Vervain and ignored slight pain the Vervain caused. Once the rope was completely soaked in Vervain, she walked over to, the still dead, Damon and tied him up, making sure that the ropes were strong against Damon before standing up and turning to Elijah.

"So, other then Damon, what else do you have to deal with?"Elijah questioned her and watched as she looked away from him, looking at something else and he followed her gaze and found a photo of her, and two girls, one was blonde and the other looked like a younger version of Elena."Is that your Daughter?"

"And Niece. Their Aunt, well, Krysti's Aunt, and I suppose you could say, and Fay's, she's the blonde, Step-Mother is missing. I'm trying to help find her."Elena said cryptically and Elijah pursed his lips into a frown.

"I'll help you."Elijah said, wanting to help Elena.

In all of his memories, he has found that Elena was a true, kind, and compassionate soul, and that he should have tried harder to give her the life she always wanted, or that he should have helped her when she became a Vampire. Before either could say anything more, they heard a snap, signalling the soon to be awoken Vampire's neck had just snapped back into place, and they turned their attention back on Damon, watching as he came to.

The moment he saw both Elena and Elijah standing there in front of him, as if they were acting as a united front, he sneered and tried to move, only to yelp in pain. Looking down, he saw that he was bound to a chair with rope that was soaked in Vervain. Looking back up at them, his blue eyes were ablaze with rage and hatred. And it was all directed towards them.

"Oh, great, it's my _favourite_ Original"Damon spat at Elijah, who frowned at him coldly."and the Mother of _my_ Child,"Elena's eyes darkened and she looked as if she wanted to tell Damon that Krysti was not his Daughter."working together, just like old times, forming alliances and soon enough, one of you will be breaking the alliance."Elena and Elijah glanced at one another then looked back at him with hard eyes.

* * *

**New Orleans, The Witches Side Of The Quarter**

**With Klaus & The Witches**

"Hope hid her Mother with a Cloaking Spell."Klaus stated."Someone found her. That requires a Witch."Klaus looked at Vincent pointedly.

"So that means it was one of mine?"Vincent asked and shook his head."I don't think so."

"You Witches always plead virtue, but what if History's to be prologue, you're the most rotten of the bunch."

"As soon as Freya told me Hayley had gone missing, there were a dozen Witches out there on them streets performing Locator Spells, trying to find her."Vincent retorted."Because Hayley is actually a friend to us, ok?"Klaus glanced away from Vincent."Hayley, unlike you, has earned our respect. And out of respect to her, I'm gonna say this to you one time, Klaus; We had absolutely nothing to do with her disappearance. I promise you that."Vincent vowed.

"A Witch's promise is as slippery as snake oil and as effective."Klaus replied coldly."You want peace and prosperity?"Klaus raised his voice slightly, as if to get everyone's attention, although he didn't need to, seeing as the moment he walked up to Vincent, he had gained their attention."Prove your innocence, and find her."

* * *

**The Bayou**

**With Klaus & The Werewolves**

"Why would the Werewolves take down their own Alpha?"Lisina asked, shocked and outraged by what Klaus was suggesting.

"That's a valid question. Perhaps one of your fellow swamp-mates can shed some light."Klaus said, gesturing to where everyone else was, at a distance, watching him warily.

"We are the victims here."The Werewolf next to Lisina growled."A Bloodsucker killed Henry just for being a Hybrid."

"No, you Wolves saw the boy as an abomination, as well."Klaus yelled, pointing at them."Who's to say the same disgust didn't extend to Hayley? A guilty Wolf could just point fingers at Vampires to cover their tracks. If you didn't take her, I suggest you find out who did."

* * *

**The Vampires Side Of The Quarter**

**With Klaus & The Vampires**

"Do you really think one of my guys would be that stupid?"Marcel asked as he stood in front of Klaus with Josh next to him and Greta standing behind them."They know that if they even laid a finger on Hayley, they'd be answering to me."

"Well, was it you who ordered the Vampires to antagonise the Wolves and string up that Hybrid Boy?"Marcel and Josh glanced away from Klaus."No. I didn't think so. Perhaps your Royal Status has wilted along with your marital prospects."

"All right, all right."Josh got in between them before they could have an all out fist fight."Easy. The Vampires like Hayley....."Josh trailed off."Everyone does. We didn't touch her."

"Well, I suggest you amp up your efforts to retrieve her, then."Klaus stated before his eyes darkened."Because if my Daughter is not reunited with her Mother by sundown, then-"

* * *

"- _your entire faction will face the wrath of my disappointment._ "Klaus said to the Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches." _Close proximity of just two Mikaelsons turned rain to blood. Imagine what would happen if I were to turn to my Siblings for help._ "Klaus smirked." _Our little Family Reunion would cause Hellfire to devour us all._ "The Original Hybrid warned them.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Salvatore Boarding School**

**With Freya**

" _Your Brother has got a very interesting approach to motivating speaking._ "Vincent said as Freya walked through the halls of the Salvatore Boarding School.

"Look, I know there's no love between you two, but as insane as he seems, Klaus's tactics always work."Freya explained, trying to get Vincent to relax."Just ride out his bad mood as best you can."

" _Yeah, if he keeps messing with me, I'm gonna show him a bad mood._ "Vincent grumbled." _Tell me, did you make contact?_ "

"Make contact?"Freya echoed and smirked."We talking about my Nieces and Miss. Flemming or Secret Agents?" 

" _Freya._ "Vincent said sternly." _I know that this is hard for you to hear, but Ivy's cards predicted that your Nieces and Miss. Petrova-Salvatore might, in fact, be the devils in disguises, so you cannot be soft on them._ "

"They're fifteen."Freya said as she turned around the corner."Their future isn't written in stone. That's why I'm here."Freya walked up the stairs."To make sure of it."

The French Quarter Warlock sighed." _Good luck._ "Vincent said gently.

"You, too."Freya said as she came to a stop in front of Hope's Dorm Room, and prayed that Krysti and Fay were with her, and hung up.

Freya knocked on the door and it didn't take long before the door opened to reveal Hope, who had her headphones on. Hope took them off when she caught sight of Freya, looking worried as to why her Aunt was here, at her Dorm Room. Krysti and Fay suddenly appeared on either side of Hope, looking worried and hopeful at the same time.

"What happened?"Hope asked and Krysti, at hearing the tone of voice Hope used, laced their hands together, without Fay noticing, and gave said hand a small squeeze, which Hope returned.

"Uh, oh, no, nothing."Freya said quickly to reassure Hope."Uh, no, your..... Your Father and Krysti's Mother have search parties scouring every inch of the City. We'll find her."The trio glanced between each other.

"I just...."Hope trailed off, glancing down at her feet before looking back up at her Aunt."When I saw you, I thought that she.... yeah."Hope muttered weakly."So, wait, if she's still missing then why are you here?"Hope suddenly asked, frowning.

"Good question, Hope, why are you here, Aunt Freya?"Fay asked, raising an eyebrow at her Aunt suspiciously.

"Care package."Freya said, holding up a brown paper bag."Thought you could use a taste of home."Hope took it with a bitter smile.

"So you drove all this way to bring Hope some beignets?"Krysti asked suspiciously and Hope looked at her in surprise, wondering how the brunette knew what her favourite pastry was before looking back at Freya, along with Fay, suspiciously.

"You know, I figured with everything going on, you could use a friend."Freya stated, looking directly at Hope as she said that.

"Thanks, but I'm really fine. Plus, I've got a friend."Hope said with a weak smile towards Krysti, wishing that the brunette was more then just a friend to her."Plus, I've got my Sister."Fay smiled, although it was a bit forced, it was still a smile to Hope.

"Mm-hmm."Freya leaned forward, glancing over Hope's head, to look inside her Room."You know, I could be wrong, but, um, I think this is the part where you three invite me in."

"Yeah. Yeah."They grumbled and muttered in unison.

They moved to the side, allowing Freya into the room."Yeah."Hope said again as she put the brown bag on her drawer while Fay went over to the spare bed and flopped down on said bed while Freya closed their door behind herself.

Meanwhile, Krysti was helping Hope pick up all the Grimoires off the floor."Locator Spells in twelve Ancient Languages?"Freya asked calmly as Fay sat up, crossing her legs."Thought you three weren't allowed to do Magic outside the Classroom."

"Catch-up reading."Hope said with a, totally fake, laugh."I'm trying to make up for being suspended."Freya just hummed."Keep my Grades up."Hope put them on her desk and turned to look at Freya."I got to get back to work, Aunt Freya, and I'm sure Krysti does, too...."Hope trailed off as she thought up another lie."And Fay's stuck, so we're tutoring her."The blonde in question glared at her.

"Sure, sure."Freya said, sitting on Hope's bed."I mean I could just leave after an excruciating eleven hour drive"Freya lied down on the bed"to see my Nieces and Charge."Hope and Fay shared a roll of their eyes while Krysti looked amused as Freya sat back up."Or we could comfy, stuff our faces with deep fried glory and you three could tell me about that cute boy you had hidden in Hope's room last week."

"Are you blackmailing us?"Fay exclaimed, eyes wide and Freya shrugged slightly.

* * *

**Atlantic City, Petrova Compound**

**With Elena & Co.**

"I am at the point where I want to tear your throat out, Damon."Elena snarled, glaring at Damon, who just smirked back at her."Why did you attack me?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not gonna tell you."Damon answered coolly and Elena growled before she grabbed a knife and in a flash, she had dug it into his thigh, causing him to yell as she twisted it in deeper.

Elijah, who was watching, winced. Turns out, they had to use violence against Damon, but he still wasn't talking. Elena had already put a few knifes in Damon and kept them in, not bothering to remove them. She had stabbed him in feet, keeping him bound to the ground, two were through his hands, keeping those bound to the arms of the chair and one was in his right shoulder, causing him to stay completely still, unless he wanted to rip himself free of that knife.

Plus, all of the knifes were soaked in Vervain. So the pain was increased tenfold, but Elena also did, without Elijah's knowledge, charm the Vervain so that once it entered the bloodstream, it wouldn't add more resistance from Compulsion, that Elena or Elijah had yet to use because Damon had, from what they understood, drunk a lot of Vervain so that he couldn't be Compelled.

"Tell me, or I'll add another knife."Elena growled out."And trust me, I think I might use that knife to cut off the only thing that makes you a man."Elena spat and Elijah grimaced, but was inwardly laughing because Elena was right. The only thing that did make Damon a man was his dick.

Damon glared darkly at Elena and scoffed."As if you would do that."Damon said, believing Elena didn't have the guts to do it."That's the best part of me and you- ** _HMMH!_** "The rest of Damon's sentence was muffled by Elijah slapping duck tape over his mouth and looking at him in disgust, along with Elena, who stormed off in a fit and was ranting under her breath.

"You're a disgrace to Vampires and male the population."Elijah spat at him and Damon rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Salvatore Boarding School**

**With Fay & Co.**

Once the trio of teenage Tribrids made themselves look slightly more presentable, Freya decided to get them to leave Hope's Dorm Room, and they went for a walk around campus. They ended up walking around the edge of the soccer field, where the Team was playing a game of Shirts v Skins. On the other side of the field, some of the Cheerleaders were practising, and people were stood nearby them watching the game.

"So which one is he?"Freya asked, smiling.

"The hot one that sweats diamond dust."Krysti made a face at Fay's answer and Hope smirked, realising her Sister was falling for Roman, and Freya looked surprised by Fay's answer, not expecting her to be the one to have the crush on someone. Spotting the girls, Roman sent them a smile and a wave, which caused Fay to duck her head to down to hide a bashful smile."Oh, god. Keep-keep walking."Fay said nervously, stuttering out her sentence.

"Wait, you're not going to wave back?"Freya said, looking at Fay in confusion but there was a teasing smile on her face."And I thought it would have been Hope who had the crush on the boy who you three hid."The older blonde added, glancing at her Firstborn Niece, who glanced at a completely obvious Krysti, who was walking ahead of them."Ah, I see."Freya said and Hope looked at her in horror as Krysti glanced back at them, raising an eyebrow at them questionably but Freya waved her off and looked back at Fay.

"Pretty sure his ego can handle it."The blonde haired girl replied.

"Hey, so...."Freya trailed off, wondering how to even bring up the real conversation she wanted to have with the girls."that stuff you were studying earlier."Fay fell silent as Freya changed the subject."Alchemy of the Iberian Peninsula? Magic of the Middle East?"Freya asked, deciding to just out right question them.

"We're examining Regional Magic as it relates to sociopolitical and economic statuses."Hope lied.

Freya simply rose a brow at Hope."So, what exactly are the sociopolitical implications of breaking powerful Cloaking Spells?"Freya asked, coming to a stop and looked between the trio.

"What do you want me to say?"Hope asked weakly as they all looked back at Freya."My Mom's missing."Hope stated.

"Trying to break every possible Spell in those books by yourself would take a thousand years."Freya stated.

"With Fay's and Krysti's help, it wouldn't."Hope retorted."And this is why we didn't want to tell you."Hope said, eyes narrowed."And guess what? You and the Witches haven't gotten anywhere."Hope snapped."We're coming at it from a different angle."

"Ok."Freya nodded in understanding.

"I'm the one who put the Cloaking Spell on her in the first place."Hope stated, calming down slightly as Fay put a reassuring hand on her shoulder."Maybe we can find a way to break it without being in the same room as her."

"And the fact that it's never been done in the history of Witchcraft isn't going to deter you?"Freya asked them and noticing the looks of determination on their faces made it clear to the blonde Witch.

"Hope's right, we can't just sit around and do nothing, Freya."Krysti spoke up."Besides, I thought a Doppelganger's Mystical Blood Properties could be the most powerful ingredient to use in any Spell. And guess what, I'm the Daughter of the Petrova Doppelganger and the Descendant of the Salvatore Doppelgangers, that makes my blood nearly as strong my Mother's."Krysti stated, keeping her voice low in case any unwanted ears heard her.

Freya nodded in understanding."All right then."The trio looked at Freya curiously."Let's get to work."

* * *

**New Orleans, 238 St. Philip Street Treme**

**With Marcel & Vincent**

After Marcel and Klaus had found where Hayley had been held captive and had seen the writing on the wall, Klaus had left to go do what he'd normally do, not that Marcel knew what he was about to do, and Marcel had gotten Vincent to come to the old house as fast as he could to do a Spell. Marcel watched as Vincent chanted a Spell over the chair and rope Hayley had been bound to.

"Hayley has definitely been in here."Vincent said, glancing at Marcel."I can't sense who took her, but, um,"Vincent said warily as he glanced at the walls."fear is just dripping off the walls."

"Are you one hundred percent sure no one in your ranks did this?"Marcel couldn't help but ask.

"I'm one hundred percent sure, are you?"Vincent retorted.

"Seven years ago, I would've said absolutely,"Marcel glanced away."but now, I seem to be getting more attitude then allegiance."

"I'm gonna tell you something, Marcel."Vincent put his hands together."I appreciated this City a hell of a lot more when it ran like a democracy and not like a monarchy. Truth be told, none of y'all were missed."Vincent explained as footsteps approached them.

"He took Colette."Ivy said as soon as she saw Vincent.

"What?"

"Klaus."Ivy said as Marcel straightened when Vincent glanced at him."He took a member of each Faction. Colette, David, who's one of Lisina's Wolves, that Vampire who runs Rousseau's."Ivy explained in a panic.

"Josh?"Marcel asked sharply and Ivy nodded.

"He said if we don't turn Hayley in by sundown, he'll slaughter them."Marcel sighed angrily as he put his hands on his hips. He should have known that Klaus would do something like that. He knew that sooner or later, Klaus was gonna snap and go back to doing things the old way.

* * *

**The Garden**

Marcel walked into the gardens and towards Klaus, only to be stopped by a Barrier Spell."Let him out."Marcel gestured to Josh and Klaus looked at him with a smile."Now."

"I'm afraid Josh is far more useful in here."

"Is that what I'm suppose to tell my guys? Huh? They already think I'm toeing your line."

"Your _guys_ , Marcel."Klaus spat the words guys as if it were poison on his tongue."The words scrawled on the wall of that house apply to you just as much as they do me."Klaus stated."Freak. Crossbreed. Perhaps that's why the Vampires are deaf to your demands, or are you still pretending to be one of them?"

"Those words also apply to your girls, or did you forget about that?"Marcel retorted.

"All of this"Klaus bellowed and pointed at Marcel."is for my girls."Klaus finished off in a deadly calm voice."They took Hayley by force."Klaus came to the edge of the salt line."They tied her down like an animal, because she's different, because they were scared of her. See, that's their language. Fear."Klaus explained."Now they'll listen."

"Josh, I will get you out of here. All right? I promise."Marcel vowed, glancing at Josh.

"How sentimental."Klaus said sarcastically."Do your job and deliver my next message."Klaus threw three envelopes outside the salt line and on the floor.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Salvatore Boarding School**

**The Old Mill**

The girls decided that the best place to do Magic with Freya was at the old Mill, an abandoned property that wasn't far in the woods. Said old Mill had been founded by the Saltzman Twins, and had become a place for the students to come and hang out, and do the things they couldn't do in the eyes of teachers. Plus, it allowed some time away from the craziness that was the Salvatore School, just to be alone and have peace and quiet.

"Pretty."Freya nodded, as the small group made their way inside."In a creepy don't caught alone here at night kind of way."

"The Saltzman Twins found it, like, two years ago."Hope told Freya."Pretty sure it's their Evil Mean Girl lair."

Fay couldn't help but laugh and Krysti smiled in amusement."Wouldn't be surprised if we found a burn book around here somewhere."Krysti muttered, kicking away an empty beer bottle at her feet.

Freya noticed the action, and looked around, spotting multiple empty beer bottles scattered around the floor."Or they share their Father's love for the bottle."Freya offered, before changing the subject."All right. You want to find your Mom, I got to start with how she was taken in the first place."

"I already told you, I don't know. Someone followed me."Hope repeated what she had already told her Aunt.

"Or there was a problem with your Cloaking Spell."Hope looked less than impressed at the insinuation, while Fay and Krysti kept quiet. They knew getting involved with whatever disagreement that was starting to bubble up to the surface between the two Firstborn Mikaelson Witches was a bad idea."Maybe you missed a step... left a Loophole open."

Hope shook her head firmly."No, of course I didn't."Hope said sharply.

"Fine. You were followed."Freya gave in, moving a chair and placing it in front of the girls. She then took a metal dishes, setting it down on the chair."Then we retrace every step you took. A Deconstructing Spell, magnified with a cup of blood in each bowl will give us that."Freya told them.

Freya pulled out a pocket knife and handed it to Hope while the other two watched, knowing they could do nothing to help. Well, Fay couldn't, but Krysti possibly could. Freya, however, wanted to go over what Hope did and see if there was something they could use from retracing the steps Hope made. 

"We know how it works, Aunt Freya."Hope grumbled as she bent down in the front of the chair.

The trio watched as the auburn haired girl held one of her hands over the bowl, and pulled the blade across her palms. Hissing in pain, but working her way through it, Hope squeezed her cut palm so that her blood could drip into the bowl.

"Don't stop."Freya said as Hope watched as the blood stopped dripping, her hand healing within seconds.

"Dammit!"Hope cursed.

"Don't stop. It wasn't enough."Freya instructed Hope, watching with her arms folded.

"It's healing faster then I'm bleeding. Perhaps you shouldn't of picked a spell that involves me bleeding out."Hope told her, annoyance clear in her voice.

Krysti's eyes widened at Hope's words and she looked at Freya sharply, her chocolate eyes narrowed as the blonde suddenly avoided looking at them."Which you knew."Krysti stated knowingly."You knew her hand would heal. You don't want to do this Spell."

The older Witch didn't try to deny it as she frowned at the smart brunette."Not particularly, no."

"Why?"Hope asked, looking at Freya in confusion.

"Because it isn't going to work."Freya stated, bursting the bubble of hope that the girls had been clinging to."If there was any chance of it working, don't you think one of the hundred powerful New Orleans Witches would of thought of it by now?"Freya asked, almost sounding sarcastic to their ears.

Hope scoffed in outrage."Then why are we wasting time? There's something you're not telling us."

"Vincent and Ivy think they've learned something."Freya stated, looking at them with a mixed emotions on her face."About the three of you."Hope, Fay, and Krysti glanced at one another.

* * *

**The Abattoir**

**With Marcel & Klaus**

Klaus walked into the courtyard."I sent your hotline squad back to the precinct, where they belong."Marcel stated, not turning to look at Klaus as he walked in."They won't remember a thing."

"They were useful, unlike the rest of you."Klaus spat at Marcel coldly.

"They were your playthings."Marcel retorted as he stood up."And I think you had enough of those in your dungeon."He placed his hands on his hips."Your goodbye letters didn't do any good."He added."And now, instead of searching, the Vampires and the Werewolves are back in their corners, paranoid."

"It was your motivational speaking that failed, not my letters."Klaus retorted.

"Hey, look, I don't know what happened between you and Elijah."Marcel stepped towards Klaus."And if he were here, he would know exactly what to say, but he's not. I am. And I'm saying you misplayed this."Marcel stated."Let the prisoners go."

"You think I should be weak, just give into my enemy?"Klaus asked him.

"If keeping Hayley alive makes you weak, yes."

"Don't presume to lecture me."Klaus snarled and stepped towards him threateningly."For centuries, I have bent the will of countless fools to do my bidding because they feared me. I know how to protect this Family."Klaus said in Marcel's face.

"This is my Family. For the last seven years, I have been a phone call away whenever Hope needed me."Marcel snapped back at Klaus."I am trying to talk you out of making the biggest mistake of your life."Marcel said, frustrated with Klaus."To protect you from yourself."Unshed tears formed in Klaus' eyes."So you don't have to tell Hope that you're the reason that her Mother is dead. That Fay's Step-Mother is dead, that Krysti's Aunt is dead."

"He knew!"Klaus suddenly roared and Marcel looked at him in confusion."Ok?"Klaus stated."Elijah knew who he was, and he still told me to leave. I begged him."Klaus admitted and looked away."He didn't want anything to with any of us."Klaus said softly."He's gone, Marcellus."Klaus said, looking back at him with tears in his eyes."He's gone."He echoed.

"I do. Look, I understand the pain."Marcel stated as he placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder."But you got to move through it, ok? You can't let it cloud your judgement."He stated."Not with Hayley's life on the line."He added before they heard something clatter to the ground behind Klaus.

Marcel went to see what it was as Klaus turned around and watched Marcel walk over to the object, a box, and pick it up. Walking over to the table, Marcel put the box down and took the letter, that was attached to the box, off and opened it. It said;"Per your request."Klaus and Marcel stared at it for a second before Klaus looked at Marcel.

"What's in the box?"He asked warily before opening it when Marcel didn't answer, as he himself was unsure. They both exhaled sharply at what they saw. It was Hayley's birthmark, the birthright of the Crescent Pack Crest."They mutilated her."Klaus stated softly, looking back at Marcel with cold eyes before he turned to leave.

"Klaus wait."Klaus ignored him."They're goading you!"

"And they will pay."Klaus stated furiously.

Marcel Vamp-Sped over to Klaus and grabbed him by the arm, causing him to look back at Marcel."If you kill those hostages, then what do you think-Gah!"Marcel exclaimed as Klaus threw him off his person and to the floor. Turning back to head to the garden, he found Marcel in his way and this time, Marcel threw him into the upstairs living room."Klaus, I am telling you right now"Klaus sat up."I am the only friend you've got."Marcel stated as he stormed towards Klaus.

"Marcel, please, I'm going out of my mind here."Klaus said, gesturing to his head."Look at what they've done to Hayley. I don't do well without Elijah."He admitted.

"Just let me help."Marcel said gently.

Klaus sighed softly before placing his hand on Marcel's shoulder and unexpectedly snapped his neck. He the darted off to the garden, where his hostages were and found the Werewolf outside the barrier, making him Klaus' first kill. He then attacked the Witch with his fangs, tearing into her. Josh tried to get him off her, only to be thrown back into the nearest wall before seeing Klaus snap the Witch's neck.

"Klaus,"Josh said when Klaus turned to him."don't do this."Before Klaus could even think of how he was going to kill Josh, Vincent appeared and used his Magic to sent Klaus into the opposite wall.

"I warned you, Klaus."Vincent said as Klaus looked up him."All the good people that you've feasted on, all that innocent blood that you've spilled, it's time you gave that back."He flicked his wrist and Josh watched, eyes wide, as Klaus groaned and started vomiting up blood before Vincent snapped his neck.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Salvatore Boarding School**

**The Old Mill, With Krysti & Co.**

Freya explained what she'd been told by Vincent, from what he had learned from Ivy and her cards. Apparently, Ivy had predicted that the Mikaelson girls, along with the help of Krysti, would cause some sort of downfall. Hope and Fay were stunned into silence while Krysti was trying to process what the downfall could mean.

"So we're, like, cursed?"Hope asked, frowning."Predicted to be the downfall of what, our Family? New Orleans? The World?"Hope questioned Freya.

"I....I have no idea." Freya admitted."But you both deserve to know what is going on."She eyed Hope and Krysti specifically."And we both need to prepare for the possibility that...things might not work out the way we may want them to."

"You mean for Mom to die."Hope stated and Fay's breathing hitched. Hayley really had been her Step-Mom, seeing as she was a better Mom then her own Bio-Mother. Krysti meanwhile, grimaced and paled slightly. She had always seen Hayley as an Aunt and didn't like the idea of her dying.

"For what happens inside of you anytime tragedy strikes."Freya corrected Hope gently, though it was clear what she really meant."For when your emotions are tested in ways you couldn't even imagine."

"How can anyone prepare for that?"Fay snapped."Because last I checked, no one could."

"You aren't just anyone, girls."Those words reminded both girls of Hayley, as she had said the exact same thing, when Hope agreed to give Henry her blood."You're a Firstborn Mikaelson Witch, Hope, and Fay, you have just as much power as your Sister does. Meanwhile, Krysti is a Pureblooded Firstborn Petrova-Salvatore Witch. This makes all three of you have a terrifying amount of power, even without the Darkness that your Family is keeping you away from..."Freya trailed off.

"So, what? We're so sensitive, everyone's afraid we're just gonna flip out?"Fay asked sarcastically.

Freya chuckled softly."Well, when people like us flip out, entire Villages can burn."The smallest of smiles managing to appear on her lips, despite how quickly it faded."Look...I know what it's like to have your Family thrust you into a situation where the world is on your shoulders and...you're not at all sure if you have the strength to carry it."

"And how's that working for you?"Hope retorted bitterly.

"Not well."Freya sighed, leaning her head back against the wall."It's why I'm not with the woman I love."

Having had enough, Hope shook her head and pushed herself to her feet."So then why don't you just...go back and deal with that and leave me and Allison to go try and find my Mom."Hope told Freya, beginning to walk away in frustration.

"Hope, stop."Freya stated as she, Fay, and Krysti followed after the auburn haired girl.

"Why? So you can keep stalling us?"

"You can't shut down, or it'll eat you up inside."

"Leave me alone."

"Hope."Krysti said gently and grabbed Hope's hand as she turned to look at them.

"I said leave me alone!"Hope snapped, losing control of her temper and suddenly, large flames went up in front of both teenagers, causing a wall of fire between them and Freya and Fay.

"Hope! Stop it!"Freya yelled but Hope didn't hear her.

" _Eímai polý ischyrós ópos sou. Na eíste ischyroí os sas. Afíste ti magikí graváta mazí mou._ "Krysti chanted a small Spell, that cuts off another Witch's Magic, in Greek. 

Hope gasped as she felt all of her Magic disappear for a second and the flames disappeared. The auburn haired girl turned to looked at Krysti, who wrenched her hand away and Hope felt her Magic come back, in shock as Krysti looked back at her worriedly, along with Fay and Freya.

"Are you ready to talk now?"Freya asked, looking between the trio.

* * *

**New Orleans, The Garden**

**With Klaus & Marcel**

Klaus was not at all surprised to find himself chained up in an open coffin upon waking up and he stared at Marcel coldly as he stepped into his vision."You're a fool."

"Why?"Marcel asked."Because I fell for your sob story about Elijah?"Klaus turned his attention to the ceiling."That even true?"He questioned the Hybrid.

"Every word of it."Klaus stated."Even at our most estranged, there was always a trace of the Brother I loved, but not anymore. Every part of him was unfamiliar."Klaus explained and sighed."I promised the girls that I'd bring Hope's Mother home safely."

"And instead, you turned the City upside down."Marcel stated.

"That was always the plan. Put the pressure on and see how the factions react."Klaus said honestly."Vincent and the Witches worked with us. The Wolves were prepared to die for their Alpha, but the Vampires..."Klaus trailed off and Marcel looked at him before he realised what Klaus was hinting at.

"They did nothing but resist."Marcel stated in understanding.

"They were always threatened by the freaks and the crossbreeds like us."Klaus looked at Marcel, who looked back at him."A Vampire took Hayley, so that those who care for her would suffer."Klaus stated."They're keeping her alive for now. This is a game, and they're enjoying it."

"Yeah, and you're playing right into that game."Marcel remarked."You may have gotten the answers that you needed, but you didn't get Hayley back, and now you're alienated an entire City."He added and narrowed his eyes."Why would you do that?"

"I can't save her if they don't fear me."Klaus stated before looking back at Marcel."And neither can you."

* * *

**Atlantic City, Petrova Compound**

**With Elena & Co.**

"You gonna tell me now?"Elena asked as she causally waved an open blood-bag in Damon's face.

She had stopped torturing Damon hours ago and had tried to Compel him, only to find out that he, somehow, still had Vervain in his system. That pissed Elena off greatly. Elijah had left the room because his friend, who he had been about to ask to marry but after finding out that she knew who he was and had been on Vervain ever since she first met him, he had decided that it was better if they just stayed friends, called him. 

"Nope."Damon said, chuckling."That won't work on me, Elena."Damon said coolly and Elena gritted her teeth, behind pursed lips, in silent anger."Besides, I don't want cold blood."Elena's eyes narrowed before she gasped when Damon suddenly got free of his bindings, ignoring the dark burns of Vervain on his wrists and his other wounds, and she yelped when he grabbed her and tore into her neck with his fangs and a silent scream left her lips as he viciously drunk her blood before pulling away and snapped her neck."I wanted something more fresh."Damon said before he Vamp-Sped away with Elena in his arms.

"Elena, something came up, I have to..."Elijah trailed off as he came into the room five minutes after Damon disappeared with Elena, and stared at the empty chair.

A snarl left his mouth. It seemed as though he would be going back to Antoinette and help her with her problem and get her to help him in return, seeing as he had no idea where Damon would take Elena and he had no idea how to track them down, especially in an unknown City to Elijah and on his own. Plus, Damon had a head start. With that in mind, Elijah left.


	7. DON'T IT JUST BREAK YOUR HEART

* * *

**New Orleans, Nightwalkers Home**

**With Klaus & Nightwalkers**

"Rise and shine"Klaus said as he slammed the door opened to the room that all of the Nightwalkers were sleeping in."Nightwalker Nation."Klaus walked in as he owned the place."If it was your arm to get my attention, then I must say you've been wildly successful."He glanced around."I am now singularly focused on your impending suffering."Klaus stated."And to whomever sent this coin"He showed them said coin."and took my Daughter's Mother"Klaus broke a wooden stool seat that a lamp had been on."it's time to show your face."

He flicked the coin into the air suddenly before Vamp speeding over to the broken stool seat and grabbed the broken legs, then attacked two Vampires, impaling them with the makeshift stakes. He then grabbed a woman and tore into her neck, releasing his toxins into her as she screamed. He then went after two more Vampires as the coin landed on the floor, spinning for a few seconds then it dropped onto one side. One of the Vampires tried to get away but Marcel appeared and caught him.

"Man, don't look to me for help."Marcel stated and glanced around."Y'all lost your chance to trade loyalty for protection."Klaus grabbed the Vampire and dragged him over to the curtains.

"No."The Vampire said when he realised what Klaus was about to do.

"This would mark your very last opportunity to confess."Klaus said, giving the Vampire a bit of mercy.

"Look, I don't know anything."The Vampire said.

"Well, that's a pity for you, then."With that said, Klaus grabbed him and opened the curtains, letting the Vampire scream and gag as he was burnt to death by the sun's deadly rays.

"It's me you're looking for."Greta said, appearing from the shadows and picked up the coin as Klaus and Marcel turned to face her."Perhaps we should talk."Marcel and Klaus glanced at each other then looked back at her.

* * *

**The Head Garden**

"You know, for someone who organised this little summit, you're woefully short on details."Klaus said as he blew out a match and turned to Greta, who was on her back, looking up at Klaus, who looked as if he was hanging upside down."So I'm going to ask you one last time."Her wrists were continuously bleeding due to the fact that she had a lot of Vervain in her system that Klaus was trying to get rid of, which he knew from past experience that others took Vervain so that he couldn't Compel them."Where are you keeping Hayley?"He questioned her and was answered with silence, causing him to sigh before he grabbed her at Vampire speed and made her sit up in a chair, causing her to gasp and then groan when he stabbed her hands to the arms of the chair, keeping her there."You knew we'd have this little chat. No doubt you binged on Vervain til your throat was red and raw. And now, sadly, drip, drip, drip, all over the floor it goes."

"Sein Mangel an vision"Greta suddenly said and Klaus stared at her with mask up."wird sein untergang sein."

"His lack of vision will be his downfall."Klaus said in English.

"That's what he always said about you."

"He?"

"You and I have a friend in common."

"Oh, I sincerely doubt that."Klaus said as he sat down across from her.

"It's true."Greta retorted with tears in her eyes."August Müller."Klaus' eyes narrowed."I don't blame you for forgetting. It was a long time ago. Rostock, Germany. Spring. 1933."Greta said cryptically and Klaus did remember that year, season, and City."Do you remember him now?"Greta asked when she saw Klaus look away with a dark look in his eyes.

"As an elephant considers a gnat, merely a trifle."Klaus said, getting up and turning away from Greta.

"That trifle is my Bodhidharma, my Guru Nanak, my Jesus!"Greta exclaimed furiously and Klaus shook his head."August is the touchstone to everything that I believe, and the reason that I and my friends have taken your sweet Hayley and your youngest child's precious Aunt Elena."Klaus turned back to her sharply, now realising why Elena wasn't answering his calls.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Salvatore Boarding School**

**The Old Mill, With Freya & Co.**

"Ok, let's see what you can do."Freya said to the trio of Tribrids. 

"Last one up is a smelly Wolf."Fay said to Hope and Krysti. The trio ran up the stairs before leaping off the railing to get to the balcony.

"I win."Krysti, who was more athletically fit out of the Tribrid Trio, said to the Mikaelson Girls.

"Pretty cool, huh?"Hope said, turning to Freya before they all got back down, and landed in front of Freya."What do you think?"

"I think I wish I had core muscles like yours."

The trio chuckled."And that's nothing compared to what we'll be able to do once we trigger our Werewolf Side."Fay said.

"Yeah."Freya said, not sounding comfortable."Um, have Hayley or Elena ever talked you girls through turning?"Freya asked questionably.

"A little."Hope stated.

"A bit."Fay and Krysti said in unison as they remembered asking Elena what it was like to turn into a Werewolf.

"And we have friends. I-I mean, the whole killing a Human part sounds kind of rough, but..."Fay trailed off.

"What about the whole breaking every bone in your body part?"Freya questioned them and Krysti grimaced while Fay's and Hope's eyes widened slightly in unison."You girls know when Elena and Hayley talked to me about it, when they, um, really described it, it sounded worse than almost anything I could imagine."Freya said and the girls glanced at one another."And, honestly, it's..."Freya sighed slightly."it's not what they wanted for you."

"Want."The girls corrected the older Mikaelson Witch.

"It's not what they want for us."Hope fully corrected her Aunt while Krysti frowned at the older blonde and Fay glowered at her Aunt.

"That's what I meant."Freya said gently.

* * *

**New Orleans, The Head Garden**

**With Greta & Klaus**

"Your Daughters, and Elena and her Daughter, are dangerous."Greta hissed."They're menaces, they're threats."Greta spat as Klaus walked towards her.

"Elena is a kind and young woman, a child compared to us, as is our children. My Daughters and Elena's Daughter are children."

"Children born of Werewolf Blood, who can create Hybrids at will."Greta explained her reasons behind calling the four Tribrids menaces and threats."Their defect must be corrected."She stated firmly.

"Their defect is my defect!"Klaus exclaimed, enraged."Say that again, I'll pluck out your eyeballs and eat them like olives off my fingertips."Klaus threatened her.

"I'll call it what it is."Greta retorted."A dirtying of my Species. Which diminishes the pure and superior nature of Vampires."

"Make your point."Klaus said lowly.

"Your Daughters, Elena and her Daughter, will purify themselves, submitting to the same Spell that your Mother, Esther, once used to bind you."Klaus was silent but he was inwardly shaking with rage."Once their Werewolf sides are sublimated, they will no longer be capable of creating their abominations."

"And what if I don't agree?"Klaus asked in a low voice as he leaned forward slightly.

"It's a simple choice."Greta stated, nodding to herself."Your Daughters, Elena's and her Daughter's Werewolf Natures or Hayley's worldly life. Clock is ticking."Klaus' eyes darkened in fury.

* * *

**The Abattoir, The Study**

**With Marcel & Klaus**

"The man was a forgettable artist,"Klaus said, standing in front of Marcel, who was sitting down in front of him."a virulent fascist and a murderous slob who slaughtered Werewolves by the Pack."

"And what did you do to him?"Marcel stated questionably, although his voice told Klaus that he already had an idea of what happened afterwards.

"What makes you think I had any piece in this?"Klaus asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, I don't know, a couple hundred years of history."Marcel stated.

Klaus sighed, putting his index finger to his lips."That hideous Greta woman with her reverence for a dilettante who made no mark upon the world."He said, almost snarling."I will not entertain her hateful ask and bind my children, or Elena's child."Klaus thundered.

"All right, look,"Marcel looked down thoughtfully."shouldn't Hope, Krysti, and Fay get a say in this?"Marcel questioned him.

"This fate which she demands, the Curse which I bore for a millennia, I can't put my Daughters, or Elena and Krysti through that."Klaus said firmly."It's a pain worse than death."He added softly before he snarled."No, I will see that woman roast upon a pyre before I give in to the demands of these cultists."

"Look, all right, I got your back."Klaus didn't seem to believe him or trust his word."I do, okay? But if they kill Hayley, and Hope, Krysti, or Fay isn't given a chance to save her, they will not forgive you."Marcel said strongly."And hey, I've heard of Elena Gilbert, the girl who would fearlessly walk into deaths arms. If they give her this choice, she'll most likely go through with it and we won't be there to stop her."

"And if I impose this shame upon my Daughters or Elena and her Child and then they kill Hope's Mother anyway?"Klaus retorted questionably."I won't forgive myself."He stated softly."And besides that, they may have Elena but they don't have the Spell or the Moonstone."He added as an after thought.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Salvatore Boarding School**

**Krysti's & Fay's Dorm-Room**

"You should really lock your door."Roman said from his spot on the bed, after Fay walked in and froze at seeing him, and played with the stuffed teddy bear, and they both laughed. One mainly out of humour and the other out of shock."You know that, right?"Roman added after putting the teddy bear down.

"Pretty sure I did, Roman."Fay said drily as she shut the door."And do you mind? That's Krysti's bed. I'm sure she won't like you sitting on her bed or playing with her teddy bear, which, originally, was her Mom's."Roman's eyes widened.

"I thought this was your bed and your teddy."Roman said and quickly, without using his Vampire Speed, to get off of Krysti's bed."And next time use a lock I can't pick."He added smartly while Fay rolled her eyes.

"So what's the deal with you and your out-of-town visitor?"Roman asked curiously and Fay froze, eyes wide before she shrugged.

"She's my Aunt."Fay said, crossing her arms."And why do you care?"She added, eyes narrowed.

"Hey, I'm just curious."Roman said defensively as he walked around.

"Hmm."Fay hummed softly as she watched Roman."Why are you so interested in me?"

"In truth?"Roman said without missing a beat.

"No, lie to me."Fay said sarcastically.

"Okay."Roman said, eyes narrowed in thought for a moment."A Forbes. A Mikaelson. Daughter of an Original and our Headmistress, which is supposed to be impossible."Fay nodded slightly."Dad's a Hybrid, Mom's a Vampire, lineage of Witches."He added."I'm interested in you because"He paused as Fay raised an eyebrow at him."you're the most interesting."

"Other than Krysti, Hope, and you, of course."Fay retorted.

"You don't know anything about me."Roman said, looking away from Fay.

"Hmm, which is, I'm sure, exactly how you like it."Fay said, nodding to herself.

"Maybe."Roman said coolly.

"How about this?"Roman made a go on gesture."You tell me something about you, and I won't go to Alaric with breaking and entering."She stated, smirking, because she knew she got him.

"I once pissed some people off and ended up desiccated in a cave."Roman said after a few minutes of silence between him and Fay.

"Desiccated?"Fay echoed in a soft and questionable voice.

"Yeah."

"What was that life?"

Roman sighed, looking away."It was.... bad."He sat down in the desk chair while Fay sat down on Krysti's bed."But then the pain took over and..."Roman trailed off."I just lost track of everything. Everything but time."

Fay's eyes saddened."How long were you in there?"

"Long enough to replay the first pain free sixteen years of my life several times over before moving on to my seventeenth."

"An ancient bad boy with a damaged soul."

"How positively-Literary?"Roman cut in.

"Cliche."Fay corrected him.

"Oh."Roman said and faked a hurt look."Ouch."Fay laughed lightly.

* * *

**Hope's Dorm Room**

Hope and Krysti had gone to check up on Fay, only to hear her talking with Roman and so Hope quickly steered a confused Krysti away from her room and to Hope's room before Krysti could go into Over Protective Big Sister Mode. Before Krysti could ask why the auburn haired girl did that, Hope forced her into modelling for her to be painted. So Krysti sat still on the window sill with an open book, pretending to read the page while Hope painted her.

Hope was halfway done with the painting when she heard a knock on the door."Come in."Hope said, putting the paint brush down while Krysti used this time to stretch as the door opened and Freya stepped into the room, looking from Hope to Krysti for a second before looking directly at the brunette.

"Krysti, Marcel's on the phone. He wants to talk to you."Freya said softly.

"Ok..."Krysti trailed off, wondering why Marcel wanted to talk to her and walked over to Freya, taking her phone from her and left the room, closing the door behind her."Hello?"

"Hi Krysti."Marcel said."I need to ask you a few questions, it concerns your Mom, Elena."Marcel explained and Krysti frowned.

"Uh, sure, what is it that you want to know?"The Tribrid asked curiously.

"When was the last time you spoke to your Mom?"

"Uh, before she left New Orleans, why?"

"You haven't heard from her since?"Marcel asked, ignoring the question.

"No, why? Is something wrong?"Krysti asked, starting to feel worried.

"Krysti, your Mom's been taken."Marcel said softly and the brunette froze."By the same people who took Hayley."

"What? Why?"Krysti choked out as tears formed in her eyes, which she quickly blinked away.

"Because they want you, Hope, and Fay to bind your Werewolf Side away like Esther did to Klaus and if you don't do it..."Marcel trailed off but Krysti knew what he meant.

Krysti ended the call, choking back a whimper as tears rolled down her cheeks and the phone fell to the floor. Krysti jumped back, startled as she hit the door, when someone placed their hand on her shoulder and saw Fay looking at her in concern.

"The people who took Hayley have taken Mom."Krysti choked out and Fay froze before tears welled up into her eyes.

"What?"Fay choked out.

"Mom's been taken, Fay."Krysti echoed her earlier statement and wiped her eyes."Marcel called and told me."She added when Fay looked at her in confusion.

"Oh god, what are we gonna do?"Fay asked her.

"I'm going to do what they want me to do."Fay looked at Krysti in confusion."Bind my Werewolf Side."

"WHAT!?!"Fay screamed and the door flew open.

"What's going on?"Freya questioned the girls while Hope looked at Krysti in concern, seeing the tear stains on her eyes.

"Krysti? Fay?"Hope asked, looking between her crush and Half-Sister in confusion and concern.

"My Mother's been taken and to get her back, I'm going to bind my Werewolf Side."Krysti stated without a hint of emotion in her voice as she looked at Freya calmly.

"I'm gonna kill Marcel."Freya whispered under her breath before sighing."Let's talk about this inside."She added and moved aside to let Fay and Krysti inside the room.

Freya sat at the head of the bed with her legs crossed while Fay and Hope half sat on either side of the bed with Krysti in between them, facing Freya, who explained everything to them in detail, about a Vampire having created a, for lack of better words, cult, on Vampire Purity and Hybrids, or in the trio's case, Tribrids, being the threats to the Vampire Community and that very same Vampire was the one that had taken Hayley and then her followers took Elena.

"It will be painful."Freya said after explaining everything, looking between the trio who stared back at her blankly.

"We don't care."Hope said firmly, speaking for all of them and Fay crossed her arms, looking at Freya, unimpressed.

"You three could die."Freya retorted.

"Same answer."Fay stated, unaffected by what Freya just said.

"We're talking about snuffling out a fundamental part of who you three are."Freya said softly.

"Which, according to you, my Mom never wanted us to Trigger anyway."Hope retorted.

"But which she wanted to be your decisions."Freya said sharply."And so did Elena."She added, looking at Fay and Krysti.

"And we're making it."Krysti stated, crossing her arms and the Mikaelson Tribrids nodded in agreement.

"Not like this, girls."Freya said softly, shaking her head."Listen,"Freya inhaled softly as she looked at the trio deeply, as if she was compelling them to listen to her."I know what it's like to have something taken from you against your will. Ok? For me, it was time. Years and years, cursed to sleep by Aunt Dahlia, while the World spun around me. And I am tell you girls; when you realise everything you've missed, it devastates."

"You know, if it were just to save my Mom and Aunt,"Hope stood up."I'd want to do it."

"Same here."Krysti agreed with Hope.

"Or it could be the fact that I'm partially responsible for Auntie Hayley being taken and so is Hope."Fay piped up."Or that we're not even sure we even want this freakish side of ourselves."She added, nibbling on her lower lip.

"But it's all those things."Krysti added as they looked at Freya with determined looks in their eyes.

"So, please, Aunt Freya, get whatever supplies that you need, because we're doing this."Fay said with an air of finality around her. Freya looked away from them, trying to figure out how to convince them not to go through with it but came up blank.

* * *

The next morning, Fay went to talk to Roman while Hope decided to go meet up with Krysti."I thought we were meeting up at the Old Mill?"Krysti asked after inviting Hope into her room and closed the door behind Hope.

"We were, but I wanted to talk to you beforehand."Hope said, looking at the brunette, who raised an eyebrow at her."Can we sit down?"Hope asked, gesturing to the bed.

"Of course."Krysti said and they sat down."So, what did you wanna talk about?"She asked and Hope licked her lips nervously.

Hope inhaled softly"We could die today, you know that right?"Krysti blinked but nodded and opened her mouth to say something but Hope quickly continued speaking."And for the past couple of years, you and I haven't had the best relationship since Fay and I had that fight when we were younger and you, obviously, took her side for that, and I don't hate you for it. I never did. You were standing by Fay's side because you considered her more of Sister then a cousin, more then just a friend, or girl or what others would consider a Foster Child, your Mom was looking after."Hope explained and licked her lips as Krysti looked at her in confusion, but slight understanding.

"Hope, where are you going with this?"Krysti asked, confused.

"The reason behind why we were fighting wasn't over the fact that I had people who loved me and Fay didn't."Krysti looked at Hope in shock, confusion, and surprised that she had been lied to."It was over you."

"Me?"Krysti squeaked out.

"Yes. You. It was about who had most of your attention and..."Hope trailed off, taking a shaky breath."And about the fact that for the longest time, I have always had a crush on you and I know you must be thinking that it's weird since you consider Fay your Sister-HMPH!"Hope let out a surprised and muffled yelp as a pair of soft lips captured hers in a quick, sweet, and sincere kiss.

Krysti pulled away from a stunned Hope, blushing softly."I like you too, you idiot."She said softly.

"You do?"Hope squeaked out, hoping that Krysti wasn't playing some sort of cruel joke on her."B-but I thought-You-you never showed any interest in anyone."The auburn haired girl stuttered out.

"I just thought that because of our Families histories you wouldn't like me like that..."Krysti said, shrugging her shoulders."So I hid my feelings from you. From everyone really. Fay says I have a good poker face."She added gently."But I do like you, Hope. I really do and if we do survive this, I want to be your girlfriend."

Hope smiled widely at Krysti and hugged her tightly."I'd like that very much."

* * *

**Outside The Old Mill**

"There's got to be an easier way to do this."Hope grumbled after she cut open her palm along with Fay and Krysti.

The trio let what little blood could come out of their wounded hands bleed into the bowl before reopening their healing wounds. While Hope and Fay kept on grumbling under their breathes, Krysti looked annoyed at the fact that her hand kept healing.

"Your blood is the key."Freya said, glancing down at the piece of paper."I just need enough to soak the Moonstone."The girls moved their hands away from over their bowls and the older Witch grabbed Krysti's and Fay's, tipping their bowls of blood into Hope's before placing the Moonstone into the bowl of blood." _Anima marcam._ "Freya closed her eyes as she concentrated." _Iskoristi vuka._ "The trio glanced at one another before looking back at Freya." _Anima marcam._ "

"That word."Hope stated, causing Freya to open her eyes and look at them.

" _Marcam_."Fay stated gently.

"What does it mean?"Hope asked and Freya glanced away from them."To mark?"

" _The drenched stone is heated and used to branch the afflicted._ "Freya recited.

"Brand us, where?"Krysti exclaimed, confused.

" _The palms of both hands, the soles of both feet. And_ "Freya put one of her hands over Hope's head, not touching." _the site of the third eye-chakra._ "Freya put both her hands back on the table."And girls, listen to me, you can't pass out or ever stop breathing, ok?"

"And if we do?"Hope asked fearfully while Fay breathed in shakily and Krysti kept her face carefully blank as she looked at Freya.

"Just don't."Freya said sternly, yet softly."If you two ever want me to stop-No."The trio cut the older blonde Witch off and glanced at each other, nodding.

"Just do it."Fay finished off.

"Girls, I-Do it!"Hope cut in, more forcefully and Freya nodded.

" _Anima marcam._ "Freya chanted as she used the large object to grab the Moonstone." _Iskoristi vuka._ "The Tribrid Trio watched her pull out the now blood soaked Moonstone." _Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka._ "Freya walked over to the burning pentagram, chanting the Spell over and over again.

Bending down in front of the flames, Freya put the Moonstone in the flames, not dropping it, before she came back over to them with the now hot bloody Moonstone. Freya went to put it against Krysti's forehead first, since the brunette said that she'd go first, while Hope and Fay grabbed Krysti's trembling hand in theirs and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Just as it was inches away from the brunette's forehead, it was gone.

The girls eyes widened when Klaus appeared behind Freya."I will not let my past become your futures."Klaus dropped the Moonstone."Do you three understand?"None of them answered."Do you three understand!?!"Klaus yelled at the trio before turning to glare at Freya, who he had moved away from the younger Tribrids.

"Marcel told you."Freya said softly.

"A thousand years of Family has taught me to expect betrayal from those I hold most dear."Klaus pointed at the girls."Binding them? Really?"Freya glanced down at her feet."How many times have you heard me rail against the shame our parents gave me?"

"How many times have you heard me cry, devastated over having lived my life without my Mother?"Freya retorted before looking down when she sensed something in the ground and her eyes widened as brown and green turned to grey around them."You have to go, Klaus. You can't stay here with them."

Klaus turned to look back at Hope, Krysti, and Fay."Girls, listen to me. This ends, now."Klaus said, picking up the bowl of their blood and was gone.

* * *

**Krysti's and Fay's Dorm Room**

**With Krysti and** **Hope**

"Your Dad can be really scary, you know that?"Krysti asked softly later that night as they laid in her bed, above the covers, looking at Hope, who stared back at her.

"Not as scary as your Mom."Hope retorted and the brunette smiled weakly in reply.

"You're right."Krysti muttered and Hope placed her hand on Krysti's cheek.

"We'll get our Moms back, I don't know how or when, but I promise, Krysti, we will."Hope vowed with a determined look in her eyes.

"I know..."Krysti trailed off."I just feel like something bad is gonna happen."Hope bit the inside of her cheek, not sure what to say to that but pulled the brunette closer into her embrace and held her tightly.

Hope practically fell off the bed when the door opened and Fay stepped into the room, only to gasp in shock at seeing the way her Half-Sister and the girl she considered to be her Sister, lying on Krysti' bed, hugging each other. Fay knew that while the hug was may have looked innocent to any normal person, the blonde knew that it was an embrace of lovers, especially because Hope was looking up at her with wide eyes and Krysti was now sitting up on her bed, blushing slightly.

"You've got to be kidding."Fay gritted out, glaring down at Hope."Didn't I tell you that it was never gonna happen!?!"The blonde nearly screeched."No, just no, get out!"

"Fayth."Krysti said in a stern voice and the blonde looked at her, flushing darkly."It's my choice, my decision who I want to be with, not yours, so either get over it or I can be negative about your relationship with that Sienna boy."Krysti said as she got off the bed and helped Hope to her feet and wrapped an arm around Hope's waist.

"I-But-She-You."Fay stuttered, trying and failing to form words before she sighed softly and bowed her head."Fine, but I'm still not happy about it."Fay muttered bitterly.

"So, were you with Roman?"Hope asked, changing the subject and Fay glanced up at her, still angry but kind of glad that her Sister was changing the subject.

"Yeah, actually, I was."Fay said calmly."I told him that your Mom's were in trouble and he said that he can help us."

"Really?"Hope asked, eyes wide as Krysti perked up, looking unimpressed and cautious about trusting Roman.

"Yeah, he can take us to a powerful Witch that can bind our Werewolf Side."Fay said confidently."Once that's done, we can get Aunt Hayley and Aunt Lena back."

"Are you sure we can trust him?"Krysti asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yes."Fay said, believing that Roman was truly trying to help them.

Krysti was silent for a moment before sighing softly when Hope looked at her pleadingly."Ok, fine. When do we leave?"

"Right now."Fay said, grinning at Krysti and Hope.


End file.
